


Sugar, we're going down

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Some Porn, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girls!direction, mentions of bullying, stepsisters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants her home to stay the way it is. She doesn't want her mum to date anyone, and she certainly doesn't want a new dad. At fifteen, she's too old to start over with a new family, but Liam can’t tell her mum this because she so happy. Her mum has sparkling eyes and laughter in her voice, in a way Liam hasn't seen before. And because of that Liam will try do deal with whatever happens. But it would have been easier if her mum hadn't decided that they should move in with her new man. Liam likes Josh just fine, but that doesn't mean she wants to move away from her childhood home. Or that she wants to share her space with him and his daughter. </p><p>Or: The Lilo Stepsisters AU, where Liam and her new stepsister have a complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, we're going down

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: A big thank you to [Rumpledlinen ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/pseuds/rumpledlinen/) <3 , who agreed to beta read this fic for me. Without her this fic would be far less good. Any/all remaining mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> For the sake of this story I've made Louis dad an omc. Also, no real family members mentioned except Liam's mum.
> 
> This fic exists because of me wanting more girl!direction fic in this world (there should always be more girl!direction fics).  
> Title after Fall out boy´s song, because of me listening to it several times when I wrote this.
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Liam is used to it being just her and her mum, the two of them a small but happy family. It works well for them, their routines are nice and comfortable. Sure, it is hard sometimes with only one income in the family. But Liam doesn't mind that she can't get the latest mobile, not when her mum finally  is happy. There had been so much fighting when her dad still was living with them. Before he left them for a new family, a family he probably likes better. At least Liam thinks he must like them more, considering he never tries to contact her. There had been so much fighting behind closed doors during her childhood, always leaving Liam hiding away in her room, with tears in her eyes. She misses her dad sometimes, maybe even often, but she doesn't miss how it was when he lived with them. How sad her mum always was.

After her dad left they had to adapt, but now everything worked perfectly fine. At least Liam thought so, as she didn't know that her mum was looking for someone new. Liam thought they had it good together, and the day her mum told her that she was seeing someone Liam was so shocked. The fact that it was someone local didn't make it any less upsetting to Liam. She didn't want a new man to hurt her mum. What good could possible come from her mum starting to date again?

Liam wants her home to stay the way it is. She doesn't want her mum to date anyone, and she certainly doesn't want a new dad. At fifteen, she's too old to start over with a new family, but Liam can’t tell her mum this because she so happy. Her mum has sparkling eyes and laughter in her voice, in a way Liam hasn't seen before. And because of that Liam will try do deal with whatever happens. But it would have been easier if her mum hadn't decided that they should move in with her new man. Liam likes Josh just fine, but that doesn't mean she wants to move away from her childhood home. Or that she wants to share her space with him and his daughter. 

Everyone knows who Louis is. Liam has seen her around loads of times, even though Louis is a few years older than her. She's small, but curvy where Liam isn't. She has sharp features and is so so pretty. Always loud and daring, demanding everyone attention. She's nothing like anyone Liam wants to spend time with if she has anything to say about it. 

Not that Liam has that many friends, mostly it's just her and Zayn. And most days she doesn't even understand why Zayn would choose to spend her time with Liam. Zayn is one of the most stunning girls in school, with her long black hair, beautiful eyes and stunning figure. Before Zayn came to town, Liam was so lonely, she had no real friends and so many people were mean to he more or less every day, no matter what Liam did to make them like her.  
But for some reason Zayn started talking to Liam, the first day at lunch break , and Zayn hasn't left her side since then.

Liam is kind of ordinary, she thinks she looks more like a boy than a girl, with her skinny figure and small breasts and bum. Most days she just dresses in her converse, jeans and a flannel shirt. when she doesn’t have to use the school uniform. Her long, curly hair always pulled up in a messy bun. Not many people pay much attention to her when Zayn is near.

The fact that Liam is gay isn't helping when it comes to making people like her at school. But she never wanted to hide the fact that she liked girls, and when she started to date Danielle everyone found out quickly. So many people gave her shit then, and that makes Liam sure she doesn't want  to date another girl while she's still in school, no matter how much Zayn tries to protect her from the harsh words people whisper behind her back.

Liam never has had any direct contact with Louis, but she is hard to avoid noticing. And she seems to be exactly the same as those who has bothered her for years. Louis doesn't go to the same school as Liam, but she appears to be friends with a couple of boys in year twelve, hanging around on school grounds on breaks. Totally ignoring everyone trying to tell her that she's got nothing there to do. With her being only fifteen and not being popular at all, Liam can't say that she knows Louis´ friends.

Liam doesn't want to live under the same roof as Louis, not only must Liam now deal with Louis on a daily basis, her friends will for sure also be there all the time. Now Liam doesn't even get to have peace and quiet in her own home. That Louis is pretty in a way Liam never will be bothers also Liam, she is pretty in such an effortless way. People always pay attention to her, and it's something Liam envies. Liam too wants people to notice her.

Today is the day it happens, the day the move takes place. Liam has been able to avoid spending time there before, and she made sure that she never been in the house while Louis was there. Liam has been able to avoid spending time there recently. Even though Liam knows it's nothing she can do to prevent them from moving, she still doesn't want it to be real. She doesn't want to leave her home, only to move in with a girl she doesn't even know, one she for sure won't get along with at all. Because Louis will not like her, girls like her never like Liam, no matter what Liam says or does.

Luckily it turns out that Louis isn't even at home when Liam arrives. Liam´s bags are now sitting on the floor of her new room while she sits on her new bed. She is fighting to keep the tears away because she doesn't want to live in this stupid house. Why did her mum have to go and meet someone new? She can't tell her mum how she really feels, not when her mum is so damn happy. But now, when she's by herself Liam can let herself be unhappy about it all. Liam will smile, and be happy when needed.

Liam is alone at last, and with her not thinking anyone is near she lets herself cry. It doesn't take long before she has trouble breathing, taking in huge gulps of air as she tries to calm down again. She knows must go down to dinner soon, and they can’t be allowed to see that Liam has been crying.  
   
“What are you doing? Are you crying?” A girl suddenly says from the doorway.When Liam looks up, she recognises the girl as Louis. Louis looks so superior, a haughty look on her face as she watches Liam as she tries to stop crying.

“Don't want to be here…”

Because of the stressful situation.she is not thinking about what kind of impression she makes on the girl who is supposed to be her new stepsister. But as Louis start to look thunderous, she backtracks mentally. Liam can hear how ungrateful she sounds and tries to correct herself but Louis won't let her, talking over Liam when she tries to apologize. '

“We let you into our home. Don't you think you should be a bit more grateful?” Louis says with a sharp voice, and her arms crossed over her chest. 

Louis´ anger makes Liam see red. Suddenly she is furious with how she's expected to be grateful. This situation isn't her fault, and Liam would give everything she has to be able to stay in her old bedroom. “I didn't ask for this.”

“Well, I didn't either. And I'm not crying like a child,” Louis says, and Liam wants nothing more than for her to leave. Why doesn't Louis just leave Liam alone if she wants nothing to do with her? 

“But you should clean yourself up. My dad said dinner is ready. And I don't want him to know you're such a brat about this. He really likes your mum,” Louis says, before turning around and walking out again. She leaves Liam sitting on the bed, stunned by the rude behavior from Louis. Liam doesn’t want to reflect too much on her own behaviour, she deserves to pity herself, just for a few moments.

Louis is nice during dinner, especially to Liam´s mum, but she's charming to Liam too. Louis is asking her about school, and telling stories about her friends. Liam mostly nods back at her, not sure how to handle the nice and bubbly side of Louis. Liam is doing her best to smile back, when it's expected of her. Liam doesn’t know what to think of Louis, who is both one of the rudest people she has met and still can be this charming.

Louis is so charming she almost fools Liam into thinking that she is nice for real. But as soon as they are alone, her mum and Josh leaving them to clean up together, Louis stops smiling. Liam tries not to look at her, she doesn’t want to see  Louis stare accusingly at her. Liam has no idea why Louis seems to dislike her already.

“That wasn't so bad, or was it?” Louis asks her. Liam can feel Louis staring at her as Liam tries to concentrate on washing the plates, but she doesn't say anything back. She is sure that Louis will go away if she ignores her hard enough. And Liam is right, it only takes a few minutes before Louis leaves her alone, muttering rude things about Liam as she leaves. It's well worth having to finish the dishes by herself.

-

Liam has spent all afternoon with Zayn. She tries to avoid spending too much time at home. It's easier not being near Louis, that way they can't get into any fights. Half the time Liam doesn't even understand why they are fighting, but Louis makes her angry without even trying.

When she comes through the door, she can hear Louis shouting in the living room. It doesn't sound like she's alone. Just like Liam thought before she moved in, there are few times she doesn't have to hide away in her room to be left alone.

“Is that you, Liam?” Louis yells.

There is no reason for her to shout, keeping her head high she walks into the living room. Harry nods at her from the couch, giving her a smile big enough to make his cheeks dimple. Niall also looks happy to see her. “Hi, Liam. Do you want to go next?” he asks, referring to the video game playing on the telly.

“Er. No, that's okay.” Liam is a bit unsure of why Niall would want her to. He's Louis´ friend, not Liam´s. “Did you want something, Louis?”

“Not really. But now that you're here maybe you could get us some food,” Louis says. Then when Liam doesn't say anything she adds, “I mean for you too, if you're hungry.”

Of course there was a reason for Louis wanting to talk to her. Liam doesn't belong with the type of people that Louis and her friends are. They all are so pretty, and confident, and carefree. Exactly the way Liam wishes she could be.

But there is no way she's going to let Louis boss her around, even if she's a bit hungry and wouldn't mind eating. “No, I don't think I will. You can use a phone, so call for something yourself”'

Louis gives her a miffed look, her eyes sparkling with annoyance. “Fine.” She pokes at Harry with her foot, turning away from Liam. “Call for something. I want pizza.”

Harry and Louis are almost wrestling on the couch, both of them trying to get the upper hand. Louis seems to be winning,  fighting dirty when Harry tries to be careful not to hurt her. They pay no attention to Liam, but Niall is still looking at her. It seems like he's almost trying to read her, and Liam doesn't like that. It's making her feel vulnerable. “I think I'm going to go.”

“You don't have to,” Niall says, talking over Louis loud laugh as Harry tickles her.

“No, it's okay. I have homework to do.” Liam does have homework to do, but most of all she needs to be somewhere else. Somewhere she can feel safe, and be herself without having to think about what Louis will think of her.

Niall nods. “Yeah, sure. I should do that too probably”'

Liam gives him an awkward wave, before she walks out of the living room again. When she finally closes her door behind her, she feels relief mixed with a pang of loneliness. She loves Zayn, but sometimes she wishes she had more than one friend.

-

Liam would never call herself smart, she's not good at things like math or grammar at least. But she tries hard to do her best in school, and it isn't easy to study with Louis making all that noise in the same room. Liam has no idea how such a small girl can make so much noise. 

Right now Louis is on the phone, at the same time that she's playing video games. Well, she's not actually playing at the moment, but the bloody noise keeps going on the telly. For some reason she's also painting her toenails, and Liam knows it is only a matter of time before she gets nail polish all over the sofa. Liam could go to her room and study, but she was there first, so she shouldn't have to move all her stuff.

“You can't do that!” 

Liam doesn’t think, just blurts it out before thinking it through. It might not be the best idea to correct Louis in her own home, not when they already have a hard time getting along. They are only ever in the same room when they have to be, or when their parents are there there too. And then Louis is constantly touching her, pinching her side or tickling her, Liam suspects it is because Louis knows that Liam hates it when she does those things. Once she even put a straw up Liam´s nose. 

Because of their parents being there, Liam can't do anything or say anything when Louis teases her, she just keeps on smiling when she most of all just wants to scream  The rare times they are alone, she does scream at Louis. She has no idea what she has done to make Louis hate her so much. Liam doesn't know why nobody ever likes her. 

Louis doesn’t even bother to answer Liam, only continues with her impossible task of getting her nails done with one hand. She does stop talking on the phone, but she still ignores Liam completely, so it must be because she is done with the call anyway.

“Louis you're going to spill that shit all over the sofa. Don't you ever think about anything?” Liam asks, hoping that Louis will pay attention to her for once. 

“Just because you don't care about looking like a girl it doesn't mean I don't care. And this is my home, I do whatever fuck I want,” Louis says, her voice quiet but cold. 

Like every other, she has with Louis, this conversation one ends with them fighting. Liam knows they are not very much alike, but she can't understand how one so small and cute person can be so bloody difficult. “I live here too,” Liam mumbles, too tired to fight Louis. “And I look like a girl, don't be stupid.”

“You have a nice figure, shame you hide it behind those baggy clothes. All the boys should chase you, but the only person I see around you is that idiotically stunning girl,” Louis says. 

And what? Why are they talking about Liam´s face all of the sudden? It's so irrelevant, like most things Louis tells her. 

Louis should know that Liam doesn't even like boys.

Once again doesn’t think before talking, being around Louis makes her feel so stupid, acting like she never does otherwise. “I'm gay! Couldn't care about boys. And at least I'm nice.”  As soon as she has done it she feels faint.Why did she just tell Louis that? Louis isn't even her friend for real, there is no need for her to know about it.

“What? Is she your girlfriend then? The pretty girl I mean,” Louis asks and sits up, giving all of her attention to Liam. Surprisingly it doesn't seem like she's mocking Liam. 

“No, she's my friend,” Liam says.

“You should tap that! I would if I cared about girls that way,” Louis says, appearing far less hostile than ten minutes ago. She even smiles at Lia. It all makes her feel uncertain and weird, not knowing how to deal with this side of Louis.

“I don’t care, about you being gay.”

This might be the first conversation between them that doesn't just end in tears and frustration for Liam. Even if she doesn't understand how it is that they started talking about her love lif. She stays silent.

“Do you have a girlfriend then, little Liam? You should bring her to meet the family, my dad won't mind you know.”

“Didn’t you just say something about this not being my home?” Liam asks.

Louis is so confusing to Liam. “Why would you want to meet Zayn, or have your dad meet her, if you don’t want me here?”

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbles, looking ashamed. 

“And didn't you just say that I wasn't a part of this family. And don't forget that you told me that I don’t look like a girl.”

“I didn’t mean that, I told you that,” Louis says, trying to talk over Liam.

“But it doesn’t matter, because I don't have a girlfriend right now anyway.”

Louis makes a complicated face, and it even looks like she's blushing. Her reaction is baffling to Liam, she has never seen her stepsister blush about anything, and she has never met anyone that are louder or bolder than her. “I didn't mean any of that,” Louis says quietly. 

“Not really, it's just that you are so perfect and serious all the time. It makes me feel bad, you know? I'm such a loser, with my shitty job and still living at home. And I kind of looked forward to seeing you that first day, and the fact that you obviously didn’t feel the same way made me upset,” Louis admits.

“I'm not perfect. Why would you think that? I'm worthless in school, and I have one friend. I don't even look like a real girl,” Liam says, pointing out what should be obvious to Louis, because Liam is far from perfect. “And I was sure that you hated me, that first day.”

“Oh, my fucking god! I'm so damn stupid, don't listen to anything I say, ever. For fuck sake, you can't let anyone say you aren't pretty because you are. And even if you don't use makeup or shit like that, it doesn't mean you are less of a girl,” Louis says, looking distraught. 

“You don't have to be nice to me, Louis. I know that you don't like me much... Or at all really,” Liam says as she starts to collect her things. Now would be a good time to leave, before they get in a new argument. Liam can't handle that right now. 

As she turns to leave Louis calls after her. “Think we need to start over, you and me. With my shitty job, you won't get rid of me for forever. I think we need to put this thing behind us.”

When Liam turns back to Louis, she gets a small and tentative smile back. It is a hopeful smile that makes her believe Louis is telling the truth when she says she wants to try again. “Yeah, that would be nice... Maybe we could get along, it would be nice not having to fight all the bloody time.”

Later that night Liam goes to bed feeling a whole lot better about the living situation, her and Louis had actually talked without fighting, even if it's just one time. Things only can get better now.

-

The next day when Liam comes down for breakfast, her mum and Josh already have gone to work. Which means it's just her and Louis, as it is most mornings. Liam doesn't know what to expect from Louis after last night.

Liam makes her tea, and drops down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. She must try to get the last of her homework done, no matter how drowsy she is. She never did finish it, after she left Louis in the living room.

She startles as Louis stumbles into the room. Louis looks so tired, and her hair is a mess. Liam flinches, getting prepared to get teased for being such a good girl, always doing her homework and being no fun.

Louis gives her a soft, sleepy smile as she pulls the fridge open. “Urg, I fucking hate mornings,” she mutters.

“Yes,” Liam mumbles, smiling carefully.

Louis drops down on the chair next to her. “I would help you with that, but I'm lousy at math. Well, that and most other things that they teach you in school.”

“It's okay, Zayn will help me. I would be so lost without her.”

“It's good that you have her. I wish someone would have done that for me, but all my friends were kind of dumb.” Louis almost looks half asleep, but she is still smiling, showing a softness that is new to Liam.

“You're friends with some boys at my school. Are they dumb too?” Liam asks. Curious, because even if Harry seems to be an accident  waiting to happen, they don't appear to be dumb.

“Well, no. But they weren't in my class, so that didn't help,” Louis says, looking pensive. “They are nice, you should talk to them.”

Liam can't imagine walking up to Harry and Niall and manage to say something. At least not without making a fool out of herself. “Oh, I don't know.”

“You know, about yesterday... Are we okay?” Louis asks.

“I think we will be,” Liam says.

“Great,” Louis beams, looking much more awake than before. 

-

She soon discovers that Louis is quite funny and kind, when she doesn't do her best to avoid or annoy Liam. It makes it hard for Liam to stay mad at her, even when she is distracting Liam from the work she's supposed to be doing.

“I need to talk to you,” Louis says, coming in to sit on Liam´s bed.

“Now? Can't it wait? I need to finish this.” Liam doesn't stop scribbling down numbers in her book, not paying Louis any attention.

“No. It won't take long. I promise.”

“Okay. Make it quick, please.” She doesn't have time for this, but Louis is looking a bit upset, so she agress.

“You know the way I treated you before, how fucking rude I could be?' Louis trails off, looking at Liam for confirmation.

“Yes?” She's not sure where Louis is going with this. Everything between them is so much easier now.

“I were a bit hurt by you clearly not wanting to be here,” Louis admits shamefully.

“That had nothing to do with you, Louis.”

“No? I understand if it had been me. I was a shit to you too many times,” Louis says.

It wasn't just Louis that acted out, even if Liam had a hard time seeing that before. “I don't think I was that much better. But I just missed my old house.'”

“Okay. That makes sense.” Louis gets up from the bed and comes to stand next to her. “Get up, Liam. We need to hug this shit out.”

The hug she gets is warm and tight, and Liam instinctively gets tense before she relaxes against Louis.

“So I'm going to go so you can study, you must make us proud in school,” Louis says. She leaves Liam standing there with a small smile on her face. Now, it feels like she and Louis truly are okay.

-

Louis changes in many ways, but some things don’t change that much. One part  that doesn’t go away is the constant touching, now not only tickling and poking her, but also cuddling and touching her much more tenderly.

Louis shows her affection through physical touching, it’s something Liam learns soon after she and Louis becomes friends, sometimes by warm hugs and cuddles on the sofa while watching a movie. But often as now by her pinching and poking Liam, playing around like a child on a sugar high. But even those times always end in cuddles now. And sometimes Liam thinks that it might be the reason Louis starts the tickle fights in the first place.

“Lou, stop it,”  Liam giggles, but Louis continues to tickle her, totally ignoring Liam´s pleas for her to stop. Liam is trying to get some homework done, only Louis doesn't like it when she pays attention to something not Louis. Liam can only take Louis poking and teasing her for so long before she gives in, forgetting  all about her work as she tackles Louis back on the sofa, and being taller and stronger she easily pins Louis down. 

Louis grins up at her as she does, looking like a proud parent. “I've corrupted you, my little lamb,” Louis says, pulling Liam down on top of her. “I need a cuddle. You are mean to let me sit here all alone.”

“I need to study. Like, I have so much things I need to read,” she says, not bothering to even try to get up, cuddling down next to Louis on the sofa. It’s a tight fit, but it’s nice. Liam forgets all about her homework, warm and comfortable against Louis.

As Harry and Niall drop down at the same table as her and Zayn in the cafeteria, Liam doesn't know if it's her or Zayn who gets more surprised. Zayn´s eyes are even bigger than usual and her mouth is open, because of her having stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. 

The two boys in front of them aren't the sort of people they usually spend time around. With them being among the most popular kids in school, and Zayn and Liam not not even close to being popular.

Niall is friends with almost everybody, Liam even thinks he has spoken to her voluntary a few times, and not many people do that when Zayn isn't around. Harry is one of the guys most girls want to date, girls falling all over themselves whenever he is around. And speaking of, it seems to Liam as if Zayn might be one of those girls, with the blush now tinting her cheeks. Or it might be Niall making Zayn react that way? She makes a mental note to ask her about it later. 

Liam has a pretty good idea why Harry and Niall are at their table, and that reason must be Louis. She is the only one who would try to get Liam more friends without Liam asking her to. Louis has taken on the role as Liam´s big sister, seems to feel responsible for most things in Liam´s life. She takes every opportunity to take care of her, and this must be a part of that.

Everybody sits quiet around the table. Zayn is at total loss for words, just sits there and stares at the two boys in front of her, and Harry and Niall just smile brightly at them both. Liam can’t deal with the awkward silence. 

“Hi guys, can we help you with anything?... Or let me guess, Louis told you to come here and talk to me?”

“She did tell us that we needed to get to know her new sis, yes. But she also said that you were cool and that we should get to know you even if you weren't her new stepsister,”' Harry says with a slow drawl, smiling big enough to show off his dimples, and even Liam can see why so many girls would go for him with that disarming smile. 

“She sure tricked you then. I'm not cool, neither of us are. Like, me favorite things are comics and films like Toy Story,” Liam says, getting a kick on the shin from Zayn. 

“I think you sound more fun than half the people in this school. Louis only told us that Zayn was pretty as hell, and she's not wrong about that. And we know that Lou doesn't like boring people, so the two of you must be okay,” Niall says, making Zayn blush even harder when he mentions her. 

The blush on Zayn´s cheeks might mean it is him she likes after all. Good for her, Liam thinks. Zayn deserves someone good and Niall seems to be a nice guy. That he would say no to her is not something Liam can see happen, in that case he is stupid and doesn't even deserve her. 

When nobody else say anything, Niall continues. “And she said that you love music, which I do too. Play the guitar, and tries to learn the drums too.”

Nothing can stop Liam when she started talking about music. It’s one of her favorite things, probably likes it more than the comics and movies even. They spend the rest of the break talking to Harry and Niall. Mostly about music, but both of them do listen to Liam ramble on about the latest  Batman with Zayn.

Louis might not have been totally wrong to involve herself in Liam´s lack of friends. Niall and Harry may be a bit more than okay, and she wouldn't be too upset if they came around talking to Zayn and her again.

-

Harry and Niall become a big part of her and Zayn´s lives after that. The time she earlier always spent with Zayn, is now divided with three other people. But Zayn doesn't seem to mind, she likes them all as much as Liam does, maybe even more. 

Zayn hasn't admitted to Liam if she liked one of Harry or Niall, and Liam can't wrap her head around which one it would be in that case. So, she dropped the question in the end, because she is certain that Zayn will tell her whenever she is ready.

-

Nights like this, when they are all tightly pressed together on the sofa at her place, Liam feels blessed like never before. Even when she can't watch Batman Begins without someone tickling her every few minutes. That someone, of course, being Louis to nobody´s surprise. 

“Li... Get me the cake in the fridge,” Louis demands, reaching up to poke at her cheek. With Louis not being able to see Liam, it’s so close she almost pokes Liam in the nose instead. Liam snorts, catching Louis´ flailing hand in her own, it’s better to be safe than sorry with Louis.

“Lou, you are almost on top of her. How the fuck would she do that?” Niall laughs from where he is sitting next to Zayn, so close he's almost on top of her. 

“Liam can do anything. She would know what to do,” Louis grumbles, displeased because her plan to get the cake without moving is failing. “ But now when you insult her you can get it instead,” she tells Niall, too lazy to get up from her comfortable spot on the sofa.

Harry, as always, comes to Niall´s rescue. “I'll get it for her, Niall. Don't you move,” he says, getting up to get the cake. 

Liam can't believe these idiots that are her best friends. She has no clue why they are so loud when the best part of the film is about to come? 

“Shush, be silent! This scene is so so awesome. Watch,” she says, hearing Zayn mumble an agreement, from her spot between Harry and Niall. 

“Yes, we know! We've seen this bloody thing with you like five times. Next time we can watch Iron Man,” Louis says. Then she does stop talking, letting Liam watch the rest of the movie without too much distraction.

The year Liam is going to turn seventeen, her mum and Josh get married. They have a big, beautiful party, both herself and Louis made up in nice dresses. It is something either of them rarely use. 

Louis dresses in her washed out tank tops and vans most days, looking effortlessly cool with her new tattoos. Liam thinks she's always pretty, but now in her soft pink dress, she looks like a princess. In light of how different they look, Liam thinks not one person would think that they are sisters for real.

“Shit, you look like a million dollars. You will make all the girls here want to get in your pants,” Louis says, making Liam´s cheeks heat up, and be glad for all the makeup on her face, hiding the blush spreading quickly. It is a  reaction Louis seems to chase these days. She is always dropping inappropriate comments, at the most unexpected times just to get Liam to blush and giggle. 

“No no. Zayn will be there. You know that, nobody will care about me then” Liam says.

“Don't be dumb. Not even your stupidly stunning little friend will take your glory. Sweet little thing like you,” Louis says, and the worst part is that Louis seems sincere. As if she is for once not only is hazing Liam for laughs, but actually means it. “Maybe you will find yourself a new girlfriend. You haven't dated anyone, in forever. Liam, you'll soon be old, alone and have lots and lots of cats.”

Liam laughs at how silly Louis is, but decides she might be right about some things. Liam has been single for forever. She hasn't dated anyone since Dani, it might be time to get back up on the horse again. 

“Maybe, Lou. But I'm not good at meeting new girls. Like, Dani was all her chatting me up. Don't know what to say, or who would want to talk to me?” Liam feels a slight bit of panic, just from the thought of accidentally hitting on the wrong girl. That's not something she wants kids at school to talk about, not when they finally have started to leave her alone, something that probably is all because of Louis. Well mostly Louis. Harry, Niall and Zayn also are really protective of her, acting like guard dogs whenever they think she needs them. But Louis must be the most intense one of them, lashing out at people who dares to open their mouth about Liam around her. She takes her duty as big sister seriously, even when she more than gladly teases Liam herself.

“I don't think I can do it. I will be single forever. And end up with cats, so many cats,” Liam wails, getting worked up thinking about her future non-exciting love life.

“You silly silly girl. You won't be alone forever. Just stand there and look pretty, and you'll pull someone in no time, love,” Louis says, pulling Liam closer to herself. She puts her arms around Liam, squeezing her tightly against herself in a long hug. Then she pulls away, quickly pinching at Liam´s side, laughing as Liam tries to pull away from her persistent hands. Louis as always good at making Liam feel better and Liam can't help but to smile back at her. “Come on, Li. Let us go out there and have some fun. Drink some wine. No, don't say anything. One glass is okay, even your mum says so. And we'll find someone you can get your hands on tonight.”

-

The music is loud, but Liam has found Zayn in the already half drunk crowd. Zayn is as pretty as Liam thought she would be, dressed up in a tight dress, she is by far the most beautiful person in the room, as always.

“Oh my gosh. Zayn, you can't look like that. Not on my mum´s wedding day,” Liam says, teasingly. “You're going to steal her spotlight, you're too bloody pretty.'”

Zayn laughs, putting her arm around Liam´s shoulders. “You shouldn't say anything. You are not much better, with your lovely pink dress. You look really beautiful.”

“Louis says I should try to meet someone tonight. But I don’t know.” Liam trails off.

“Fuck, Li. Why wouldn't you? Every girl here would be lucky to have you,” Zayn says. “If you want to. It should never be because someone else tells you to. Even if it's Louis, I know you're so close now, but she's not always right.” She pulls Liam closer to herself as she speaks, cuddling Liam up under her arm. Zayn is still her best friend, even if Louis is as important now. But Zayn is so much easier even now, sometimes Liam doesn't completely understand Louis. 

“Speaking of pulling. Did you see Harry and Niall tonight? Don't you think one of them would be anything to go for?” Zayn asks, confusing Liam. Zayn knows she only ever likes girls. 

“But I'm gay, Zayn. Why would I want to, with either one of them?”

“Not you! For me of course. I'm talking about me going out with one of them. Do you think it would be a good idea?” Zayn explains, giggling at Liam´s confused expression. “Of course I know that you are gay, Li. I'm not stupid, and I would never forget your freak out about how much you didn't want to date Andy. Do you remember that? Before you started to date Dani?” 

And how could Liam forget about that? Liam is pretty sure that it's girls only for her, has been until now at least. The time she tried date a boy a complete letdown, and she has never felt an attraction to any other boys either, no matter how good looking have been. 

One thing Liam misses from her time with Dani how much she loved to dance, constantly pulling Liam out on the dance floor when they were at a party, making her dance and feel comfortable doing so. Zayn never really loved it the way Liam does, but she will have to do as a dancing partner right now, because Liam suddenly wants to dance. 

“Let's go dance. Zayn, please dance with mee?” Liam begs, doing her best to give Zayn her puppy dog eyes but  she fails miserably as she starts to giggle instead. She is a bit unsteady when Zayn pulls her to her feet, giggling at herself when she stumbles out of her pretty shoes. Liam can’t dance with those things on her feet. “Yes, you're the best Zayn. Love you so much.”

Liam and Zayn make an attempt to waltz, even though it's not that kind of music. It feels fitting to Liam, with  them being at a wedding. But they give up after a couple of minutes, as they only stumble over each others feet instead of actually dancing properly. Instead hey just hold each other close, swaying lightly back and forth, Liam with her cheek resting against Zayn´s shoulder.

“Oh,” Liam says quietly, coming to a sudden stop. Zayn also stops, giving Liam a questioning look when Liam stares over her shoulder. “Zayn, Dani is here. Why is she here?” Liam whispers, clutching Zayn hard against herself. She hasn’t seen Dani since the breakup, they wanted different things from each other and with Dani at another school it had been too hard to keep it together. They had been so young, each others first love, taking stumbling steps into a  relationship they had no idea how to handle. But Dani is as beautiful as ever, and it makes Liam want to go over there and hug her.

“She must know someone here. It's a big wedding, Li... Do you want to go somewhere else? Before she sees us?” Zayn asks, thinking for a few seconds before adding. “But she must know that you are here. With this being your mum´s wedding and all.”

Liam thinks that Zayn must be right. Dani must have known that Liam would be there when she decided to come to the wedding. And she still went, maybe even because she wanted to see Liam?  

Suddenly Liam recalls the conversation she and Louis had earlier, the one about Liam´s love life. Maybe Dani is the one she should talk to. The one Liam should try to pull, as Louis crudely put it. They had been good together, Dani had been so nice to Liam when no one else but Zayn really was. 

“I think I should talk to her. She was me first girlfriend. And we never hated each other. So it will be fine. Would be weird if I ignored her all night, right?” Liam says, looking at Zayn for confirmation, that it's the right thing to do. When Zayn smiles gently back at her, Liam takes a big breath. She tries to collect her thoughts before going over to Dani, not wanting to say anything weird to her.

Dani smiles at her when Liam finally makes her way over, Liam´s belly feels warm, and it's not just because of the alcohol in her body. God, she has missed Dani so much. “Hi Dani. Thought we could talk?” Liam asks, unsure of what to say to her beautiful ex-girlfriend. What does one say to an ex, in a situation like this? 

“Liam,” Dani says and hugs her, making the warm feeling in Liam´s entire body grow. “Such a beautiful wedding, I'm so glad for your sake. And I must say you look real pretty.”

Liam can feel herself blush even harder. She presses herself closer to Dani, not wanting to let go of the soft and warm embrace she's wrapped up in.

-

The night ends with Liam and Dani trading soft kisses outside, then trading numbers and promising to call each other next day. It is an end Liam never thought this night would have, when Louis talked about her finding someone Liam never thought it actually would happen.

Louis finds her alone on the steps, some time later, and Liam has no idea how much time she spent out there alone before Louis comes to join her. 

“Liam! Who was that hot bird you were snuggled up to all night? Tell me,” Louis says, attacking Liam with her hands. She is tickling her so much that Liam can't answer, tears are streaming down her face because of how hard she's laughing. 

“Please stop! Lou,”  Liam manages to say, finally able to catch Louis´ hands and take them into her own. She has to keep them in place so Louis can't tickle her anymore. “It was Dani. You know, my ex?” Her cheeks gets warm when she thinks about how handsy she was with Dani in front of all those people at the party.

“Your ex! That's crazy Liam,” Louis says, her voice a bit slurred. She looks incredulous, as if Liam baffles her.

“Well, you told me to find someone. And I did. Like, you should be glad I'm not going to end up a bitter spinster. Lou, why are you looking at me that way?” Liam says, not understanding why Louis isn't as happy as she is.

“Okay, I'm happy for you. Just thought it must be a bit weird to date an ex, at least for me it would be. Are you going to see her again, then?” Louis asks as she starts to pull Liam inside again. “Of course you are. I would be stupid to think that you would want to pull someone only for one night. You are too cute to exist, love.”

“I think I want to try again. Could love her for real, if I got a chance Lou. I never thought I would see her again. She's so so pretty, Lou. Did you see?” Liam rambles, clinging to Louis, almost making them both fall over when she stumbles. 

“Yeah, she's well fit, only the best for my little sis. The way it should be,” Louis says. 

But that's not quite right, Louis isn't her sister, one of her best friends, but they are not sisters for real. “Noo Lou. I'm not your sister, not for real. You know,” Liam mumbles tiredly into Louis´ neck.

“But we are now, with our parents marrying each other. We must be like sisters now, don't you think?” Louis asks her, making Liam frown. Liam has no idea why the thought bothers her so much. 

She should want them to be sisters, to be a family but it bothers her so much she's having a hard time falling asleep as she lies in bed later. Her thought is drifting back and forth between Dani to Louis, both girls are making her feel so much, in such different ways. 

-

Dani does call her the next day, asking if she can see Liam. Soon maybe? Liam is quick to agree, happy to hear from Dani so fast, her heart is beating hard when she thinks about seeing Dani again. They make plans to go see a movie a few days later, and just thinking about it makes Liam all shaky and nervous. Directly after she's done talking to Dani, she calls Zayn to get advice on what to wear on the date. She wants to look as nice as possible when she sees Dani again.

The night of the date can't come fast enough. Liam knows she's making both Zayn and Louis crazy with the way she can't stop talking about Dani. Louis tells her so, many times, but Liam can't make herself stop. 

-

“Do you think it's good enough?” Liam asks Louis. Dani is supposed to come pick her up in an hour, and Liam is wearing the dress Zayn helped her pick out. Liam pulls at the hem, as it feels a bit short, with all that bare skin showing. 

“Yeah, I've told you five times already! And stop pulling at it. You've got great legs, Li. Hasn't she already seen your legs? You dated her before, right?” Louis asks her, grinning cheekily at Liam. Louis´ mood has been kind of varied the last few days, sometimes she is yelling at Liam for no reason, but right now she's nice. She is laughing and joking with her as they make Liam ready for her big date.

“We were fifteen, Lou. We never did that,” Liam says, feeling her cheeks get warm. She never wanted to tell Louis that she’s a virgin at almost seventeen, not when she knows that Louis had sex with more than one person when she was Liam´s age. She thought Louis knew, without Liam having to tell her. “Like, we kissed, and did a little bit more. But we didn't have sex. Not for real.”

“Okay, I won't give you the talk now. But you know you can talk to me? Right, Li?” Louis asks her, and Liam nods when Louis looks at her. But the truth is that she rather not talk with Louis that way about Dani.

-

Dani is supposed to be there to pick her up any minute now. She can feel herself move constantly, almost vibrating, where she stands in the foyer waiting for Dani. She can't sit down, got too much energy in her body. 

“Lou, are you sure it's good enough?” She wants to look for Dani. At the wedding, Liam had been so dolled up, and pretty, she doesn't want Dani to be disappointed.

Louis almost rolls her eyes, and Liam can see her shaking her head and looking a bit annoyed. “I've told you over and over, that you look so good, love. Good enough to eat.”

Liam can feel her cheeks heat up, for some reason she can never get a compliment from Louis without blushing. She should be used to it by now, as Louis tells her sweet things all the time nowadays. “Stop it, Lou. There is no need to exaggerate.”

“My fucking god! Can't you ever take that someone says anything good about you?” Louis asks.

Liam wants to explain that, no she can't. She's still not used to people being so nice to her, as no one  but her mum and Zayn were, before Louis came into her life. But before she can, the doorbell rings, startling her. She has almost forgotten that someone should come pick her up, so focused on Louis that she forgot to be nervous about the date.

-

It feels like she has got butterflies in her tummy, as she sits next to Dani at the cinema. They are watching The Avengers, it might not be the ideal first date movie, not that romantic, but Liam likes it. Louis did call her crazy to bring a pretty girl like Dani to such a geeky movie.

Louis should not say those things, considering she likes it almost as much as her. She knows she shouldn't be thinking about Louis right now, when she has Dani next to her, but she is always thinking about Louis. She can't help it.

She is totally focused on everything happening on the screen, and Liam´s heart almost leaps out of her chest as Dani takes her hand in her own. It feels like it was about to, anyway, beating fast as Dani´s fingers trace the skin of her wrist. She settles down deeper into the seat again when she realises what's going on, glad that it's so dark in the theater that the blush spreading all over her face can’t be noticed.

-

Two months into her relationship with Dani, Louis seems a mad about Dani taking away some of her time with Liam. She won't admit it when Liam asks her, just keeps on denying it no matter how times Liam tries to get the truth from her. But Liam can tell she's mad, it's quiet obvious with the way she avoids bringing Dani up in conversations now.

At the beginning of her new relationship it had mostly been fun and teasing from Louis, but as she got closer to Dani yet again, Louis had stopped trying to talk to her about her love life. It seems as if Louis has stopped trying to talk to her  at all.

She and Dani isn't supposed to see each other tonight, they have a date tomorrow. And with Liam trying to get Louis to talk to her, or at least look at her, it's a perfect time to get Louis to spend some time with her. 

They are in the kitchen together, Liam is only being there because Louis is really. “Lou,” she says, trying to get Louis attention. “Do you want to do something tonight? Maybe see a movie?”

When Louis still doesn't answer her, only continues to do her dinner, she tries again. “Whatever you want? We can play football?” Louis never says no to play football with Liam.

“No. I'm going to see Harry and Niall. Aren't you supposed to see Dani?”Louis, finally, says.

Liam wonders why she's not invited, not that she has been the last few weeks, if not one of them have called her. “I'm going to see her tomorrow. We are going to see a film, and go to the new restaurant.” She smiles as she thinks about Dani promising to spoil her. “But today I thought you and me could spend some time together. Like, I've barely seen my sis the last few weeks. I miss you,” Liam says, hoping Louis will listen to her.

Louis lays down the spoon she's using to stir in the pan, turning off the stove. She takes a deep breath, and as she exhales she turns away from Liam, walking off without even saying anything.

“But, you haven't eaten your food,”' she yells after Louis.

It hurts that Louis would avoid any part of her. Liam never thought that Louis would be homophobic, never seemed that way before, but now she doesn't know. Why else would Louis act this way? Still, Liam is happy with Dani. She won't let Louis moods ruin the good thing she has going on with Dani.

-

Dani doesn't hug or kiss her when she knocks at her door. They haven't said anything about seeing each other today but Liam had missed her, it has been days since they last did anything together. She thought Dani would be happy to see her, but now she doesn't know anymore. Dani doesn't look happy at all, her eyes are sad as they watch Liam come into her hallway.

Liam fears where this is going, the last time Dani looked at her that way, had ended with them breaking up. “Dani? What's going on? Have I done something?” she asks, trying to think whether she has missed, or said something to upset Dani. She can't think of anything.

“I didn't think I would have to do this today. Do you want to come in? We can sit down and talk, think we need to,” Dani says, leading Liam into the living room. When Liam sits down on the sofa, Dani sits down on a chair, across the table.

“Dani. Please, I know something is wrong. Tell me what I've done, and I can fix it,” Liam pleads, wanting to move closer to Dani. She's sure that it wouldn't do any good, it's quite apparent that Dani doesn't want Liam to be near her.

“It's not something you've done, Liam. Some things aren't just meant to be,” Dani tells her.

Liam now knows she was right, that Dani means to dump her. She wouldn't talk that way otherwise, or look so miserable. “Please, don't! I love you. Don't do this, please.”

Dani´s eyes are wet, and most of all Liam, still, wants to comfort her. But she knows Dani doesn't want her to, not now, not ever again. “I don't think you do, Liam. Not the way you think you do. You are never really with me, you know?” Dani asks.

No, Liam doesn't know what Dani is trying to say. “What? That's not true. I've always put you first.”

“Yes, you have,” Dani says. “You're always so nice, but I can't keep doing this when it will end with me getting hurt. Because I know that I will, some day you will understand what I'm talking about. I didn't think that you would come here today. I thought we could talk at your place, would have been better.”

Liam tries to hold her tears back, she will not cry when she gets dumped, not again. It's humiliating as it is already.

“I'm going to go.” She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she doesn't want to be there when she starts to cry, getting up from the sofa.

-

Liam is on the bus home, trying to keep the tears back. She doesn’t want to break down in front of all these strangers. Liam hopes that nobody is going to be home when she gets there, because she really wants to cry and feel sorry for herself all alone. Then, she'll call Zayn and ask her to come over to distract her from the pain in her chest. If not Louis comes home first, then she probably will take on the job of comforting her, like the great big sister she likes to tell everyone she is. But first Liam needs a good cry all by herself.

She's crying before she's even inside the house, tears streaming down her face and snot running from her nose. Probably looking like something the cat dragged in, but Liam doesn't care about that now. She's all alone again, and she really thought she wouldn't be. She thought her and Dani were the real thing, that they would last. Maybe even get married and get a dog and some kids someday. How stupid she feels right now, thinking back she realises how naive she was. Liam sinks down on the floor as soon as she's inside, resting her head against the closed door.

“Li... What's going on? Why are you crying? Have something happened to our parents?'” Louis´ voice suddenly rings out above her, and Liam hadn't even noticed her being there. Louis sits down on the floor, close enough to Liam to almost sit on top of her, and tries to pull Liam into a cuddle. 

“No,” Liam cries, “No, Dani broke up with me.” She manages to get out between the sobs bursting out of her body uncontrollable. She allows herself to curl up against Louis´s warm side, probably getting snot and tears all over Louis, but Louis says nothing about that only hugs her close and shushes Liam gently as she continues to cry.  
   
It takes a while, before Liam finally calms down enough to talk. She is almost bursting into tears as soon as she starts talking again. They are still on the floor, Liam clinging to Louis´ hand, refusing to let go when Louis tries to pull away. 

“Li... Love, we need to get up from the floor. Stand up for me, please,” Louis says. Her voice is soft, and it's obvious she feels sorry for Liam. Liam doesn't want anyone´s pity, just wants Dani back but she lets Louis pull her up from the floor, dragging her along to the sofa, almost bundling Liam up in her arms when they at last is cuddled together again. Liam is still crying, but not as hard now that she has Louis there taking care of her.

-

The next few days, weeks even, are hard on Liam. It doesn't go many minutes without her thinking about Dani, everything around her reminding her of her ex-girlfriend. Louis is her rock during this time, always doing her best to make Liam laugh, even when she's not sure she wants to be happy about anything. 

“What do you say about Lilo and Stitch, Li?” Louis asks, holding up the movie to show Liam, as if she wouldn't know which movie it was. Liam knows as they have been watching every movie they have at home over and over. 

Louis is staying at home with her almost every night, never leaving Liam for longer than she has to. Liam maybe shouldn't be surprised that Louis doesn't go out and party or see her friends outside of work, but it still warms her heart that Louis sacrifices so much for her.

“It's okay,” Liam says. “But don't you want to do something else, not just babysit me all the time?” she feels bad for all the time Louis spends with her, ignoring her own life. Even if Liam can admit to herself that she does like all the attention from Louis.

“Meh, they'll live. Barely maybe when it comes to Harry. But they survive without me a few more days. You need me more babe,” Louis says. “But speaking of Harry. Are you up for him and Niall visiting some day? They miss you.” 

Liam misses them too, but she's not sure she wants anybody else to see her this vulnerable. Zayn is there all the time, but she has already seen Liam at her worst before. “In a few days,” Liam says, not wanting to say no anyway. “Put on the movie and come here, Lou.” 

-

Harry and Niall do come around a few days later, and Zayn is also there when they come. Liam believes Louis has told Zayn that both Harry and Niall would come over today,  the way Zayn had insisted on being there it's a sure thing even. Zayn still hasn't made a move on either of the boys, flirting with them both, but not doing anything else. 

Liam finds it amusing to see both Harry and Niall fall all over themselves whenever she's around them. They never fight over her, only try to outdo each other to have her full attention. 

“They sure are fun to watch, as two big dumb dogs, trying to impress another dog with a bone they found in the yard... Well, more like a cat probably, you could never compare Zayn to a dog,” Louis says, from where she's pressed up against Liam on the couch. She never lets Liam out of her reach, hasn't since the breakup. Liam just giggles and hides her face in Louis´ hair, not wanting the boys see her laughing at them. When she doesn't get a reply Louis keeps on talking. “Both Harry and Niall can't stop talking about her. Are you sure she wants to date one of them? They will go crazy if she doesn't tell them who it will be soon.” 

Liam tries to speak as quietly as possible, she doesn’t want the boys to hear what she tells Liam. “To be honest, Lou. I don't think she knows who she wants to date because she might like them both.”

Louis just hums her agreement, because it is quite obvious when you think about it. Harry or Niall pay no attention to her or Louis. As they at the moment is telling a very complicated story to Zayn. For some reason, the storytelling involves Harry holding on to one of Zayn´s hands. 

Liam finds some amusement watching her four best friends goof around like idiots for  few hours, but when she goes to bed alone later that night, she still feels empty inside. She misses Dani like crazy, worse than the first time they broke up even.

-

Eventually, Liam does get over Dani. It does take some time for the worst hurt to go away but the four most important people in her life, except her mum of course, helps her get through it. She does want to curl up under her blanket all alone to cry sometimes, but Louis won't let her. She is there every step of the way, comforting Liam and pushing her forward when needed. Liam has no idea what she would have done without her. Liam can't believe how hard it was for them to get along, those first weeks when they first moves in together.

To have something to do, whenever she does get sad and lonely, Liam takes up boxing. It’s anything everyone around her encourages, telling her how much good it will do her. She does like it very much, like how tired her body and mind gets, giving her a peacefulness she hasn't felt in forever. Maybe never when she thinks about it.  
Zayn starts to take classes with her. Louis just laughs at Liam when she asks if she too would like to come. 

-

It a warm night and Liam can't fall asleep, her t-shirt and panties almost too much clothes to sleep in. After awhile she gives up on trying to sleep, it's too hot and clammy. Liam tries to sneak into the kitchen quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else int the house. 

She bent over, looking in the fridge for something cold to drink when Liam hears a loud thud behind her. Surprised someone else is up at this time she turns around and is faced with Louis, who is holding her hand on her forehead and is looking pained. “Did you walk into the wall?” Liam asks her, almost unable to believe what she sees with her own eyes.

Louis only mumbles a vague reply and looks down on the floor. If Liam didn't know better, she would  have thought that Louis was ashamed, but Louis doesn't get embarrassed so that can't be right.

When Louis just stands there, looking at Liam with a strange look in her eyes, Liam starts to feel uncomfortable. Liam knows she looks kind of rough, with her hair a  big curly mess and her legs bare.

“Did you want something? Like, something to drink maybe? It's so hot right now,” Liam says when Louis doesn't say anything, just stands there with her hand on her head and a dazed look on her face. 

“Yeah, it's hot,” Louis answers, still not moving from her spot by the door. Liam isn't all that sure about whether Louis did get a concussion when she hit her head, with the strange way she is acting. 

“So... Did you want something?” Liam asks again. “Or do you think you need to go to bed, maybe? You did hit your head pretty hard.” Liam is a bit concerned about Louis health. She must have hit her head pretty bad, considering how muddled she seems.

“What? No, I feel fine. I think. Just a bit distracted. But I think you are right anyway, I will just go to bed,” Louis rambles, making Liam feel even more worried. But before she can ask what Louis is on about, Louis turns and walks away from her. She leaves Liam standing with the fridge open, and no idea what's going on.

-

Louis has been avoiding her, Liam can tell by the way Louis refuses to look at her, and the way she leaves to room whenever they are alone. She is even intentionally rude to get Liam to leave her alone. Now that Liam seriously thought they were friends, it hurts, and the worst part is that she has no idea what she has done. It must be something, the way Louis treats her, like she can't stand to be near Liam. Liam. She needs to find out what she has done Louis, if she's going to be able to fix it. 

She catches Louis alone, making herself a sandwich and singing along to ‘Call me maybe' on her mobile. Louis looks adorable, swaying her hips to the music and singing along, more or less in tune. Something swoops in Liam´s tummy, a warm feeling spreading in her body. It’s a reaction she knows she shouldn't get from Louis singing and dancing. But that's not her biggest problem at the moment.

“Lou,” Liam says, trying to get Louis attention. When nothing happens, the music probably draining any sound Liam makes, she steps up next too Louis and pokes her in the side. It makes Louis jump, rip out her ear buds and turn around to face Liam. 

“You scared the shit out of me! You little shit,” Louis yelps. One or her hands are clutching Liam´s arm, her nails digging into Liam´s skin. But Liam is so glad that Louis is finally touching her again, that she doesn't even mind the discomfort of Louis´ nails leaving marks on her skin.

“Have I done something. Like, it feels like you are avoiding me?” Liam says, careful not to accuse Louis of anything. Liam doesn’t want to make her run away, again. Louis looks like she considers doing a runner, leaving Liam without answers. “If you don't tell me, Lou. I can't do anything to fix whatever it is I've done.”

“It's not anything you can do. Or have done, Liam. Sometimes things just are the way they are. Nothing to do,” Louis says, patting Liam awkwardly on the arm. The one she had been clutching until now, seemingly without noticing her hard grip on Liam..

“I want things to be like they used to,” Liam mumbles, upset by Louis not wanting to tell her what's going on. They used to tell each other everything.

Louis visible deflates, suddenly looking as sad as Liam feels. “They will be, babe. Just need some time to think. Can you give me that?”

To Liam it doesn't feel like she has a choice, either she says yes and hopes that Louis will forgive her. For whatever it is. Or she says no, and Louis might not forgive her at all. Nodding back at Louis, she agrees before turning and walking away. If she says anything else, she will cry for sure.

-

Liam wakes up when Louis stumbles into Liam´s room in the middle of the night, taking her clothes off, leaving her only in panties and a t-shirt. She is obviously drunk out of her mind, and Liam figures Louis probably took the wrong room. With the way she has continued to avoid Liam, it can't be any other reason.

Before Liam is awake enough to ask Louis what she's doing there, Louis stumbles into Liam´s bed, mumbling quietly under her breath the whole time. As Louis crawls under the sheets and presses closer to Liam, she is at total loss on what to say. What is Louis doing?

Louis is almost on top of her now, and Liam is starting to feel a bit hysterically. Louis soft skin in pressed up against her own, and it's so distracting that Liam still hasn't asked what Louis is doing there. No matter how pretty Louis is, and how much Liam has started to like her, she's still Liam´s stepsister. Liam can't have those kind of thought about her. It doesn’t matter how soft her skin is or how cute she is when she smiles.

“Louis.” Liam finally manages to whisper, her voice coming out unsteady and frail. “What are you doing?” Louis´ hand is on Liam´s stomach, her fingers tracing the bare skin where Liam´s t-shirt keeps riding up. Louis hands that won't stop touching her probably the sole reason for her shirt covers less and less skin. When she doesn't get any response, Liam pokes at Louis, to get her attention away from Liam´s tummy. 

“Why are you so pretty,” Louis mumbles into Liam´s neck. Her breath smells of alcohol, and her skin is clammy. Liam wishes so much that Louis wasn't drunk right now. “It's not fair,” Louis slurs, confusing Liam even more before she promptly falls asleep.

It takes a long time before Liam finally falls asleep, too many thoughts are running through her head at once. She's so worried by Louis´ strange behavior the last few weeks. At first they didn't get along, but that was a long time ago but now they should be close enough for Louis to tell Liam what's going on, not just start avoiding Liam like this.

Now, she's here though, in Liam´s bed, pressed up against her. It's hot and  sweaty, but Liam doesn't actually mind. After a long time, Liam falls asleep thinking that Louis will tell her what's going on. If it really is something big, then she must eventually, they've never been good at keeping secrets from each other..

As she wakes up, Liam is puzzled about why she's under something heavy before she realises that Louis still is in her bed. She is snoring lightly in Liam´s ear, with one leg pressed up between Liam´s thighs. And one of her warm hands is on Liam´s bum.  She’s not sure of what to say or to do, so she tries to nudge Louis away from herself. It would be awkward if Louis woke up now, with her hands all over Liam. Sober, yet again, Louis probably wants nothing to do with Liam .

“Hm,”Louis mumbles, refusing to let go of Liam. She rather grips her even harder and presses even closer to Liam. “What's happening..?” 

“We need to get up, Lou. You came home drunk last night. And I think you went into the wrong room. Like, you didn't mean to fall asleep on top of me,” Liam rambles, flustered by Louis, who still is half asleep and won't let go of her bum.

“No, don't want to,” Louis says, before she startles awake and lets go of Liam as if she's burning her. Louis sits up in bed within seconds, looking nauseous as she does, her hangover making itself known. “Did I say anything weird last night?” Louis asks, looking unsettled and a bit scared. “I was so drunk, you shouldn't listen to anything I say when I'm drunk.”

“What?” Liam asks, yet again thrown by Louis. “You just mumbled a lot of nonsense before you passed out.” The part where Louis called Liam pretty, she's not sure what to think about that. She doesn't think Louis means it like that anyway, it must be best not to say anything about it at all.

“I need to go to school. So I'm going to get us some tea ready if you want?” Liam asks as she gets out of bed. She's more or less used to not being fully dressed in front of Louis by now. But Liam still feels so plain and boring sometimes, wishing she looked a little bit more like Zayn or Louis. She's not sure why it feels so important what Louis thinks of her. They are sisters now, or something like it, and Liam should not think about things like that around Louis.

It gets better between them again after that night. Louis stops going out of her way to see her, and Liam is so relieved to have her back. She never realised just how dependent on Louis she is nowadays, how much her smiles means when Liam comes home from a rough day at school. Or how good she is at getting Liam to relax, and not think about all things that can go wrong every minute. Still, it would be for the best if Liam could stop thinking about Louis´ body pressed against her own, their bare skin rubbing together make Liam think things that doesn’t feel sisterly to her.

-

They never really talk about it, but it keeps on happening. Every time Louis goes out to drink with her friends, she ends up in Liam´s bed. She always presses close , touching Liam the whole time, and it frustrates Liam to no end. It becomes harder trying to see Louis as her stepsister every time they share a bed. 

There are few places on her body Louis hasn't touched, one morning Liam even woke up with Louis´ hand on one of her boobs. It’s an understatement to say that it was awkward when Louis woke up before Liam could move it. Louis had been out of bed within seconds, talking way too loud about needing to go to work. 

It's so wrong, but Liam has realised she has a crush on Louis. She has a crush on her stepsister, the one person Liam shouldn't be lusting after. But she can't stop thinking about her soft hands on Liam, or about her gentle smile when she wakes up in Liam´s bed. 

The mornings when she wakes up warm and content next to Louis, is something Liam is more or less addicted to by now, those mornings are her favorite time of the week.

She knows she should talk to someone about it. Zayn is probably the only one she could talk to, who wouldn't judge Liam. But Liam is not sure anything would be better even if she told Zayn, might even get worse because admitting it out loud would mean it was real.

-

Liam is just home from her run, warm and sweaty she pulls her tank top over her head. She is singing along softly to Drake as she pulls her hair out of her ponytail, she doesn't hear or see Louis standing stock-still in the hallway until she's about to pull he joggers down her hips. Liam blushes and takes out her ear buds. “Did you want something?”

Louis is shaking her head at Liam, Louis says. “No no no! You can't do this Liam. It's not okay!” Then she walks over to Liam, slow and careful as if Liam is a wild animal about to run off in case Louis should make a sudden movement. Liam is not sure about what she's done to deserve this weird treatment from Louis.

“What? What are you rambling on about?” Liam asks, just wishing the conversation could be over. She needs a shower so bad, and now Louis seems to want to have a talk with her, only Liam has no idea about what.

“I think I need to go,” Louis says, her eyes still on Liam and it makes her wish she wore more than her sports bra and joggers. Liam doesn't want Louis to look at her and think about what a failure of a girl she is, with Louis having the most perfect body she must think that about Liam.

Maybe Louis is the one who needs to be treated like a wild animal, Links thinks. “If you say so... But we can talk if it's something I've done? Like, we talked about this before?”

But Louis doesn't listen to her anymore. Just shakes her head and walks out the front door, leaving Liam feeling worried and upset. 

Liam is still standing in the kitchen, with her sweaty t-shirt in her hand when it knocks on the door. She is too puzzled Liam doesn't even think about her state of dress before she opens the door. It is Harry and Niall, standing there staring at Liam, it is only then she realises she only got her bra on. She blushes, waving them into the house, not wanting to stand in the open door half dressed.

“Hi, Liam. Do you have Louis here?” Niall asks. 

“No, she just left. Think we had a fight?” Liam says, making both Niall and Harry give her a confused stare. 

“How can you not know if you're in a fight with Louis?” Harry says, looking as bewildered as Liam feels. 'Everyone knows when she's angry. You can't miss it.' And he's right, of course. The problem is that Liam doesn't know why Louis is mad at her.

“No, I knows she's angry. Or, like, maybe more upset with something I’ve done? But nothing she said makes any sense at all? She just rambled and stared at me, before storming out,” Liam tries to explain.

Harry and Niall share a look, and it seems like they are having an argument. Liam waits for them to say something, standing there, waiting in awkward silence. Finally, Niall rolls his eyes at Harry, turning to Liam. “Weird question maybe. But did you wear that when she had her fit?” He is nodding at Liam´s sports bra, before looking straight into her face again.

“Yeah, I've been running,” Liam says, wondering why that would have anything to do with Louis´ strange behaviour. But before she can ask Niall continues, 'It's just frustrating for her. “She doesn't mean to be angry at you.” His words are only making everything even muddier in Liam´s head

She still nods, as if she does understand what Niall is talking about. Liam wonders if she maybe must talk to Louis after all. But to do that she might have to tie Louis down first, with the way she keeps on running away from Liam. Niall´s words doesn't make it any clearer, but it seems like they know what's going on with Louis. And if Louis is willing to talk to them, there might be a chance she will talk to Liam too. 

“Okay. But are you sure it isn't something that I have done?” Liam asks them, just needing to be sure. She is worried that it might be her fault after all.

“No no, don't think that! It's just Lou thinking too much. It will sort  itself out. Don't you worry,” Harry says gently.

Before they go Niall and Harry both pull her into a tight, long hug. Liam is glad she got them too when she and Louis became friends. Now she doesn't really know what she did before either one of them came into her life. 'Tell her to get herself together, or we'll kick her in the bum.' Harry says as he pulls away. 

“Or at least mock her forever for being such a wuss.” Niall is quick to add. 

As Harry and Niall leave she he feels bit better, but just as confused as before.

-

That night Liam makes a decision. It's about time she tells Zayn about her secret, her best friend should know about her feelings for Louis. Liam is sure Zayn will know what to do about her fragile relationship with Louis. 

Zayn and Liam sit in the hallway together, Zayn as always helping Liam with her coursework. It's hard to sit still and concentrate on doing the homework, the one she should have been doing yesterday when she had gone over what to say to Zayn. When she decided that enough is enough, that she needed to talk to Zayn about the situation with Louis, she had gone over in her head how to best tell Zayn to avoid any misunderstandings. She needs to tell Zayn about the fact that it might not only have a crush she has on Louis, but that she’s actually in love with her for real.

Before Liam can even start talking, Zayn turns to her and says. “Okay, we can sit here and pretend that nothing is going on... But something clearly is wrong, Li. You seem to be in a completely different world, and you look so sad.'”

“I'm in love with Lou! Shit, wait no I didn't mean to say that now,” Liam blurts out, without thinking it through first.

“Wait... Are you or are you not in love with Louis?” Zayn asks, appearing confused. With the way Liam said it, it's not strange if she is. 

Liam must try to explain again, better this time. “Yes I am. Like, so much you can't believe it. She's all I ever think about it feels like, but I didn't mean to tell you like that.”

Zayn doesn’t appear to be all that shocked or disgusted and it makes Liam feel better at once. Now, she mostly feels stupid that she hasn't told Zayn before, as Zayn is her best friend for a reason. “I should have told you earlier. Only I was so ashamed, and scared of what you would think. Like, you understand? Right?”

“Fuck, of course I do! Don't feel bad about not telling me before. And absolutely not for loving someone,”  Zayn says, looking fierce. She takes Liam´s hand in her own and holds on hard, as if she is afraid of Liam running off. But Liam won't do that, she was so stupid to be scared of talking to her best friend who always has been her rock.

“She's my stepsister, and I want her. You should think I'm wrong in the head to love her. I think it sometimes,” Liam says in a small voice, not wanting someone to hear what she is telling Zayn. Her reputation would be destroyed, more so than when she came out it the first place. 

“There is nothing wrong with you. If someone says so I will kick them in the balls for you, you know that right?” Zayn says as she puts her arms around Liam, letting her curl up against Zayn´s side.

“Have you told her too?” Zayn asks when Liam stays silent. 

“No, and I will never tell her either. Like, she will hate me so bad. And she is already angry with me,” Liam whispers, feeling sad as she thinks about the situation with Louis. It's all a big mess.

“She would never hate you, Li. Even if you aren't related, she's your family,”  Zayn says, and she might be one of the smartest people Liam has ever met, but she hasn’t seen the way Louis been acting around her the last few weeks. Liam can't tell Louis if there is the slightest risk of her not talking to Liam afterwards. 

“And what do you mean that she is mad at you? You haven't said anything about that either... What's going on between you, if she's mad at you without her telling you why?” 

“I have no idea what I have done. And she won't tell me, says it's nothing. Or that it will pass, and be better soon. And I haven't said anything because that would mean it would be real. It's a nightmare, everything.” On the verge of crying Liam clings tighter to Zayn, wanting all the support and comfort she can get. Liam can see the way people are watching them, for sure already talking shit about them again. 

“I'm sure she will forgive you for whatever it is that happened. And that she would love you no matter what you tell her. Even if you killed a horse or something, and that is way worse than this.”

“Why would you say that? What is wrong with you... I would never hurt a horse,” Liam says, giggling hysterically. Tears are now running down her face, both from Zayn´s weird humor and because of all the pent up worry leaving her body. “I just want her to love me the way I love her, but I'm sure it will pass with time anyway. I'm over Dani now.”

After that they just sit there in silence. Zayn stroking her hair over and over, while she comforts her. Zayn kisses Liam softly on the lips before sending her off to class. Liam is late, but she feels so much better just from talking to Zayn. It was well worth getting late for.

-

Louis sits by the table in the kitchen when Liam comes home from school a few days later, and it is the first time in days Liam sees her. She must have stayed at a friend´s place, with her not even bothering to show up at either breakfast or dinner. Liam is so glad to see her, she has missed Louis so bad the last few days. Even when when things have changed between them, and they don't spend as much time together anymore, she still can’t bear to be away from Louis. 

“We need to talk Louis,” she demands as she sits down in front of Louis., trying to look stern. She is probably failing, only managing to look uncertain.

“People are talking, Li,”  Louis says, still avoiding to look straight at Liam. “Are you dating Zayn? I think you should have told me if you are seeing someone, especially her.” 

“She's like me sister, Lou! That would be so weird. So, no,” Liam says, shocked about Louis choice of topic. “And why would it matter? It's not like you ask me before you go on your dates. With all those stupid boys you've dated, maybe you should have.” 

“It doesn't matter! But you could tell me. You know that, right? If you liked someone new,” Louis says. When Liam nods she continues talking. “It would be better if you dated her anyway. She's stunning, so I understand if you wanted to.”

Liam didn't see this coming, when she said they needed to talk, and Louis didn't just run away from her. Why would Louis bring up Liam´s love life, if she tells Louis that they need to talk? Louis never bothered her before about it, only teased her about the girls she didn't bring home, before and after Dani. 

“Why can't you just tell me what's going on? It can't be so bad, no matter what it is you don't want to tell me. I know you,”  Liam says, starting to get upset. Mostly with Louis, but also herself. She wants everything to go back to normal. Suddenly, she's afraid that Louis has figured out about her crush, that it might be the real reason she has been avoiding Liam. That would be the worst thing ever, and Liam would have to move out. Zayn´s parents maybe would let her live with them? 

“Li, why are you looking so upset? I didn't mean to make you sad,” Louis says, reaching out to pat Liam on the arm. Or maybe to hug her, Liam doesn't know but she doesn't want Louis to touch her right now. So, she pulls away, ignoring the hurt look on Louis´ face as she does. 

“What stupid things are people saying about me and Zayn now?” Liam demands to know, ignoring Louis´ question entirely.

“They say you kissed her, at school yesterday. Why would you do that if you're not dating her, Li?” Louis says, looking like she's about to cry. It hurts Liam to see her upset, no matter how difficult Louis is a the moment Liam doesn't want her to be sad. 

“You know that Zayn has a thing for Harry. Well, and Niall too probably,” Liam says, because Zayn does. She never seems to be able to decide which boy to focus on, and with both of them clearly charmed by her she's the one who has to pick. “She pecked me on the lips, like a friend. She was comforting me,” Liam says, hoping that Louis won't ask why she needed to comfort Liam. She doesn’t want to admit that she was upset because of her hopeless crush on Louis.

“You never kiss me, Liam!We're supposed to be like sisters, even more than you and Zayn are like sisters.”

Liam is glad that Louis doesn't focus on the part where Liam told her she was upset, but she doesn't want to talk about the reason she's not kissing Louis. Not when it is because of Liam doesn´t think of Louis as her sister at all anymore. She doesn’t even see her that way a tiny bit, and how that is the reason she can't kiss Louis like she does Zayn sometimes. “That's not what's important now. Could you, please please, just focus on what we are talking about!” 

“Suppose you are right. Have no idea how to say this, might as well just get it out there, let you know how stupid I am. Do you remember my mood swings when you started to date Danielle?” Louis asks, only waiting for Liam to nod before she starts to talk again. Her words are coming out really fast, almost making it impossible for Liam to hear what she says. “At first I thought I was mad about her taking up so much of your time. But then I realised that I was jealous of her being allowed to kiss you. And I felt so ashamed of myself. To want that from you, who is supposed to be my sister. I'm supposed to protect you from creeps, not be one myself! But then thing is Liam, I probably have been in love with you for much longer. Only I didn't realise it as I told myself that it was normal to love you that much. And to think those things about you, like how fucking fit you are.” 

Liam can feel herself start to smile, and tears are beginning to well in her eyes. Liam is so happy she can’t control her face at all, she never would have thought Louis could feel the same way as her, not in a million years.

Louis stops in the middle of her rant, staring at Liam with big, perplexed eyes. “Why are you crying? And smiling like that? Are you even listening to what I'm saying! You should be grossed out and angry.”

“I love you too, Louis. I'm crying because I never thought you would feel the same thing as me.I'm so happy that you do. So so happy,” Liam whispers.

Louis looks completely wrecked, almost on the verge on crying herself, and Liam can see that her hands are shaking. “You know that it won't be easy, right? Most people will think that it's wrong,” Louis says, and Liam knows she is right. It is something Liam herself struggled with before she came to the conclusion that it shouldn't matter that they are stepsisters.

“It's not as if we are related for real, Lou. We didn't even grow up together as small kids. But are you sure you want to do this? You've never been with a girl before, or am I wrong?” Liam asks, wanting to give Louis an out. And she wants to be sure about that Louis isn't rushing into something she hasn't thought through.  She is so afraid of loosing Louis as a friend, if things should go wrong between the two of them.

“Still! So many people will talk shit about you, Li. And I hate it when they do, I'm so afraid of making things worse for you,” Louis says. It doesn't surprise Liam that she only is thinking about what people will say about Liam, not about herself. She’s so protective of Liam.

“I don't think the people that matter to me will care about it. Well, maybe our parents at first. But not Zayn, Niall or Harry. I told Zayn, and she wasn't even surprised,” Liam says, reaching out to take Louis´ hand in her own. It’s so soft and warm. Liam feels the same way inside, emotions almost overflowing her mind and body.

“Well, I told the two other idiots. So I'm pretty sure it was just me and you that was totally clueless,” Louis says and grins for real for the first time during their talk. Her smile is making Liam´s stomach warm and fluttery, and Liam can't believe that it took her as long as it did to realise that she is in love with Louis. 

“Don't you feel pretty dumb right now? How none of us realised that it wasn't one-sided?” Louis asks as one of her fingers trace Liam´s skin, making Liam shiver and shift on her seat. She is so hot all over at once, just from Louis soft touches on her wrist.

“Yes, but being around Zayn means you look stupid once in a while. It's okay, and you'll get used to it.” Her answer takes too long, Liam is too occupied with Louis´ hand on her skin. Louis has such great hands, and it is something Liam is sure she thought about before now too. She probably thought about it even before she realised what she felt about Louis. “I want to try if you do?” Liam says. Her heart beating fast with nerves, even though she's pretty sure that Louis won't say no.

“Hell yes, Li! Of fucking course I want to, you stupid girl,” Louis trails off, getting up from her chair to go over to Liam, sitting down on her lap. Louis puts her arms around Liam´s neck, squeezing Liam close to herself. “You can't believe how hard it has been, with you walking around half naked all the time, looking so good,” Louis says, making Liam blush furiously.

Liam can't even look Louis in the eyes, while she rambles on about Liam. “Made it so hard for me, you are so hot. And I tried to stop thinking such dirty thoughts about you. I couldn't believe it when I found you in the kitchen in the middle of the night, looking into the fridge, walked into a wall because of your arse. Or the time you had been running. I tried so hard to stop thinking about how you looked every time I rubbed one out.”

“Maybe you shouldn't say that when you are pushing your boobs in my face, Lou.” Liam is having a hard time concentrating, and breathing, with Louis soft breasts so close. 

Louis only laughs at her, pushing even closer as she does “I want to push them all over you, babe,” Louis murmurs, threading her fingers in Liam´s hair while she does. It makes Liam shiver, and roll her eyes at the same time. It is such a typical Louis thing to say. 

Liam doesn't know how long they sit there in silence. It feels like no time, but it must be quite some time as her legs are starting to cramp, with Louis on top of her, putting all her weight on  Liam. Louis is breathing slowly, and the warm puffs of air on Liam´s skin is almost lulling her so sleep too. ”Come on, Lou. Get your cute arse of me lap. We need to go lie down for a cuddle and a nap.” 

Louis gives her a cheeky smile, her hands sneaking up underneath Liam´s top. Louis´ hands are so nice and warm on her stomach, but Liam can’t let Louis distract her. “No, just sleep tonight. We are going to take this slow,” Liam says.

“Boring, Li. I’ve waited so bloody long already,” Louis grumbles, but Liam knows she's just kidding, the way Louis smiles at her is very telling on how very not mad she is at Liam.

“You can kiss me if you want to?” Liam offers, getting a big smile in return. Louis is fast to get off Liam after that, dragging a giggling Liam after herself into her bedroom. 

After Louis closes the door behind Liam, they both fall silent. They just stands there and watch each other, suddenly shy and awkward with each other. That's not right. “Come on, Lou. You said you wanted to kiss me. Don't just stand there,” she says, trying to will Louis into action, too nervous to take the first step herself. 

Liam waits anxiously as Louis comes nearer, but Louis stops a step away from her. She stands there, staring a her and Liam can feel her heart beat fast i her chest. 

She takes a stuttering breath, and as she breathes out again she decides that she  has waited long enough for this to happen. She takes the last step into Louis´ space, putting her hands on Louis´ hips, the skin beneath her hands so warm. 

When she finally presses her mouth to Louis´ lips, the tension disappears from her body. All she can think about is Louis´ lips, and her hands moving in small circles on Liam´s back.

Louis´ mouth against her own is tender and careful, and Liam never wants to stop kissing her. Louis´ hands trace along Liam´s spine underneath her shirt, making her push closer to Louis, kissing her harder. Liam opens her mouth slightly, taking Louis´ lower lip between her lips, sucking at it lightly. Louis is breathing hard, digging her nails into her back when Liam does something she likes extra much. 

Liam tries to learn, and remember the things that make Louis moan softly against her lips. It's hard, she is barely able to focus. Liam feels a bit like if she’s drunk, her mind is fuzzy and she can hardly think straight.

It all makes Liam wonder if she maybe should change her mind, maybe they could do more than just kiss tonight. Liam wants to. But before she can voice this thought out loud, Louis pulls away from her, keeping Liam at distance when she tries to get back to kissing Louis. Liam feels so desperate for more,  she doesn’t want it to end yet.

“We should go to bed, babe. You can kiss me all you want after that,” Louis tells her. 

Liam feels a bit shy about taking off her clothes, keeping her tank top and knickers on, now that she knows that Louis is looking at her. She pulls her jeans down quick without looking at Louis, and as she looks up Liam realises that Louis had done the same thing.  
Louis is also standing there in her knickers and top, just looking at her makes Liam feel shaky. 

They are just standing there, staring at each other with wide, scared eyes, Liam can't help but to smile at what idiots they are. They already know each other, so this shouldn't be scary to them. She giggles and Louis looks confused by Liam´s reaction, the look on her face only makes Liam giggle even more. 

“Why are we just standing here like idiots?” she asks Louis. “We could be in bed making out.”

Louis lets out a short laugh, before taking Liam´s hand and pulls her down on the bed next to Louis. The bed bounces when she drops down, almost on top of Louis. 

Louis pushes at Liam until she lies flat on her back. Louis supports herself on her elbow, hovering over Liam, tangles of her hair are tickling Liam´s skin. “God, Li. You’re so bloody pretty.”

“Come on. Kiss me, Lou.” She traces her fingers on the bare skin on Louis´ collarbone, giggling when Louis presses a gentle kiss on her nose. “Not there. You're so dumb.”

Louis puts one small kiss on Liam's cheek, then she kisses her for real, pressing one soft kiss on Liam´s lips before she opens her mouth against Liam´s. Her tongue is teasing Liam´s lower lip, causing Liam to part her lips and pant. She can feel Louis smile against her mouth, before she slips her tongue into Liam's mouth.

While they kiss Louis skims her hand up underneath Liam´s tank top, making her skin feel tight and overheated. Liam tries to push herself closer to Louis. She wants Louis to touch her more, not just rub her fingertips lightly back and forth on Liam´s stomach. The gentle caresses make Liam tremble under her touch. She's so turned on, but also so frustrated that Louis doesn't do anything else than trace her stomach while she kisses Liam. Even though they said they shouldn’t do anything else, Liam wants Louis to push her hand further up.

Liam lets Louis lead the kiss, wrapping her hand tighter in Louis´ hair while Louis nips at her lower lip. 

As she pulls away from Louis, her mouth feels swollen and raw. She doesn't want to stop kissing Louis, but she's so tired, afraid she will fall asleep on Louis soon. “Not that it isn't nice, but we need to sleep.”

Louis gives her a soft smile, pulling at Liam until she lies with her head resting against Louis´ shoulder. ''We have to be awake before dad and Karen come home tomorrow,” Louis mumbles, making no effort to reach for her phone to set the alarm.

It's nice to have Louis in her bed and be able to enjoy it without feeling guilty. Liam knows that there are things they need to talk about, but right now she's just happy. She falls asleep tightly entwined with Louis, with a smile on her face.

-

“I think we should go on a date. Like, a real one,” Louis says, when they lie on Liam´s bed,  her head resting in Liam´s lap as they watch the telly. The two of them are appreciating some alone time, with their parents being out of the house for a few hours. 

Liam has spent so much time making out with Louis the last few days, slowly getting used to kissing and touching each other. She wants Louis to be her girlfriend, but  she’s a bit scared about going on a date. It’s not something they want people to know about yet. “I want to, Lou. But there would be people…”

“Yeah, of course. But they wouldn’t have to know. if we go to the movies I can hold your hand i the dark,” Louis says, and Liam wants that to. 

She wants to hold Louis hand all the time, even when their parents are home with them. It’s a problem when she also wants to kiss Louis in public. Luckily, Louis has always touched her , no matter where they have been. So, the change can’t be that noticeable, at least not if Louis doesn’t decide to stick her tongue in her mouth. 

“Yes. Okay, we can do that. But you have to promise me to behave.” Louis beams at her, nodding along with Liam´s words. She already knows that Louis won’t behave herself, she only ever does if she  really wants to.

“So, tomorrow?” Louis asks, pulling Liam down for a kiss even before she has finished saying yes.

Every time she gets to kiss or hold Louis she wants it all even more, Liam has never before been so sexually frustrated. With Louis being close all the time Liam never stops thinking about it either. She can’t stop thinking about touching Louis, and getting her mouth on Louis´ soft skin. She even lies awake in bed, unable to stop thinking about it, knowing that Louis is in bed in the next room.

But  Liam doesn't want to put any pressure on Louis, not when Liam is the first girl she is involved with. Louis also pushes surprisingly little for more, and it's something Liam thinks has to do with her not wanting to bulldoze Liam into something she’s not ready for. Liam would love for Louis to push a little bit more, like she always has been the one to do when it comes to the two of them doing new things. Liam is hopeful that this date Louis has planned, maybe will end with them getting a chance to at least get undressed together.

-

Their first real date starts out as a total disaster. Their parent won't let them leave until they have washed up after dinner, making them late before even leaving the house. 

When they do get to the cinema they have to press past already sitting people, to get into their seats, apologizing over and over to the people they disturb as they do so. Though, as soon as they do sit down, and Louis takes her hand Liam can feel all the stress and extra tension leave her body. The two of them have been to the movies so many times, but with Louis as her girlfriend everything feel so different. Liam is a bit nervous, but she’s mostly just happy to sit there next to Louis.

Liam can't say that she remembers all that much of the movie, not even Iron Man 3 can keep her focus when Louis decided it would be fun to tease Liam in the middle of the cinema. Louis´ hand tracing along the inseam of her jeans, slowly moving her fingers along it. Her hand had feeling so warm even through the fabric separating them, making Liam want to clench her thighs together. The light touches, and the soft kisses Liam would get on the neck, every few minutes, slowly make it feel like she is loosing her mind. 

-

They sit in Louis´ beat up car together, and Liam is waiting for Louis to start the car.  They have been sitting there for few minutes already, the parking spot almost empty already.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Louis asks. Her hand is back om Liam´s thigh, and Liam can feel it shaking.

Liam knows what Louis is asking her. She does want it, just thinking about it makes her skin feel tight and hot. “I would want that. Like, so much.”

They drive in silence, Louis´ hand only ever leaving her when she has to shift gear. Louis seems to know where they are going, so Liam just sits there, looking at Louis. She can’t believe how lucky she is to be allowed to have Louis this way.

With their parents both home the whole weekend, there really is no way for them to do this at home. Not without the risk of getting caught, and they are far from ready to tell the two of them what's going on between Liam and Louis. 

Louis parks the car, and Liam recognises the place as one she knows people go to make out. It's really private and hidden, luckily. 

“Come on then,” Louis says, pulling her hand away from Liam´s thigh. Liam is disappointed by the the sudden lack on contact, before she understands that Louis wants her to move into Louis lap.

Liam blushes, trying to will her limbs to work. When she finally manages to calm herself down some, she moves to sit on Louis´ lap. She giggles as she almost knees Louis, relaxing a bit when she realises what a flop she is, but that it doesn’t matter because Louis likes her either way. 

Louis hasn't even touched her properly yet, and Liam can still feel herself starting to get more wet. The light touching Louis gave her before, already made her slick, but she knows her knickers must be soaked through now. She wants Louis so much, just the feeling of Louis underneath her, and Louis´ breath on her neck makes Liam feel overheated already. 

She tries to make herself comfortable, resting her bum on Louis´ thighs, waiting for Louis to do something more than just watch her.

Liam can’t wait any longer, Louis seems entirely happy to sit there, watching Liam, but Liam feels like she has waited an eternity for this. She bends down, catching Louis´ lips is a kiss, her mouth wet and open. It's kind of cramped, but Liam doesn't mind being pressed this close to Louis. 

She lets out a low moan, as Louis kisses her way down her neck, sometimes nipping carefully at her skin. 

As Louis pulls Liam´s top over her head, she bites down on the sensitive skin below Liam´s collarbone, causing Liam to twitch and let out a noisy moan. Liam knows it will leave a mark on her skin, and she feels dizzy just thinking about Louis´ marks on her. 

Liam doesn’t even notice it a first, blushing when she realises that she is rocking slightly on Louis´ lap, the tingling under her skin intensifying as she rubs against Louis. 

Louis doesn’t seem to want stop marking her up, but even with her mind being foggy from lust, Liam knows it won't be a good idea for her to come home covered in love bites. “Fuck, Lou,” Liam groans. “Not where anyone can see.”

Louis just hums, quickly distracting Liam by moving her hands from the small of her back to her breasts to squeeze them in the palm of her hands. Liam can’t see it, not when Louis refuses to let go of the skin on Liam´s collarbone. She wants to see Louis´small hands on her, but at the same time she wants Louis´ hot mouth on her. 

Liam lets out a low moan as Louis pinches at her nipples through her bra, barely able to keep any sound in. She can hear how desperate she sounds. Louis raises her head from Liam´s collarbone , her eyes blown wide and dark. “Louis,” Liam whines, bending down to kiss Louis again.

Louis soon pulls away from the kiss, shushing her as she whines. Louis kisses her way down Liam´s neck again, pausing a moment to bite down on the skin below her collarbone, sucking at the already red skin. It almost hurts, but Liam wants it, likes the raw feeling building in her chest. When Louis seems pleased with her work on Liam´s skin she starts trial kisses down her chest. 

Louis´ hands are back to cupping her breasts, squeezing lightly as she nips on the skin above Liam´s nipple before she takes it into her mouth. She uses her teeth, biting gently, making Liam arch into her mouth. As Louis pulls away Liam can see how red and pert, and wet her nipple is, aching in the best way. Louis moves her mouth to the other one, giving it the same treatment, before she soothes them both with her tongue, gently rubbing it on them. 

Liam can hardly breath. She thinks she is going to go insane from the light stimulation Louis gives her, twining her fingers in Louis´hair while she rocks herself harder against her. She is so close.

Louis pulls away before Liam can get there, making Liam whine as she does. “As much as I want to fuck you here and now... Don't you think we should wait? Just until we have a real bed,” Louis asks, her warm hands still on Liam´s skin. 

“Yeah, you're right. Think we will be alone on Monday night?” Liam says, already counting the hours until then in her head. She thinks about whether or not it would be a good idea to try to make Louis change her mind about waiting. When Louis nips on the skin on her neck again, Liam thinks it might even be worth the risk of getting caught out there. 

“Can't wait to get my hands on you, Li. You know I'm going to get myself off to this, later tonight,” Louis whispers  in her ear. 

Liam can't help to moan, and push herself harder against Louis. “Don't say that, Lou. Not if you want me to not get off here now. It's not fair,” Liam complains.

Dressed again and back in the passenger seat, Liam is still breathing shallowly, trying to get her hair and clothes under control again. She has to make sure the coming days to not wear anything that shows off the skin below her neckline, not if she wants to keep this a secret, with the marks she can already see and feel starting to form on her skin. As she press her fingers against one of the love bites, she can see Louis smile smugly to herself, clearly pleased with her work on Liam´s skin.

“I guess I should have known you would like to bite people, Lou,” Liam says fondly.

“Not people, just you,” Louis is quick to answer, making Liam´s heart swell with emotion. She's so in love with Louis, so much she can hardly breath around her sometimes.

-

Later as Liam lies in bed, she thinks about what Louis said, about getting herself off to thoughts what they did in the car. She pushes her hand down between her legs, rubbing lightly at her cunt through her knickers, she is still wet enough to soak the fabric, still feeling overheated and incredibly horny. She teases herself for a few minutes, with soft touches that leave her more frustrated than ever. When she can't wait any longer, she puts her hands down her knickers.

Liam knows she has to be quiet, biting at her lip as she rubs her fingers around her clit, quickly getting more and more wet, the heat building under her skin. She is getting closer to orgasm, her hips twitching up into her own hand as she gets herself off. As she comes her whole body shakes, leaving her feeling weak and tired afterwards. She is asleep almost at once after, only Louis on her mind as she drifts to sleep.

-

It's Monday night, and Liam is nervous. This is the night it is supposed to happen, the night she will have sex with Louis for the first time. The first of many times, hopefully. Liam is most of all nervous about Louis changing her mind about wanting Liam as more than a friend or a stepsister. Even though, Louis has told her over and over that it won't happen. 

As she stands in front of her mirror, Liam tries to understand what Louis sees in her. Liam is starting to realise that it is okay for her to feel good about herself, that it is okay for her to feel pretty. The muscles in her body, from all the running and boxing she does, makes her feel and look strong. She thinks that maybe some day soon she will feel just as beautiful as Louis tells her she is all the time.

Liam just got her clothes on when there is a tentative knock on her door, Louis peeking in through it a few seconds later. “They are gone now,” Louis says, smiling big and happy at Liam. “So, what do you want to do?” 

Liam blushes, because she thought they had already decided on that. “Like, didn't we talk about that the other day in the car?”

As  Louis comes up to her, she puts her arms around Liam to pull her into a hug. “Just wanted to check that you are sure that you want to?”

“I've had sex before, Lou. I want to, so so much. Haven't been able to stop thinking about it,” Liam says, feeling her cheeks heat up when she thinks about how many times the last two days she has gotten herself off thinking about having sex with Louis. 

“I know, but it is still a big step,” Louis tells her, but her hands are now under Liam´s top so she must have believed Liam about her being sure.

“You too, Lou,” she mumbles, wanting Louis to understand that she too must be sure. 

“'Liam, this is all I've been thinking about for months. Let us get naked now, before we get old.” 

Liam takes Louis´ hand in her own, pulling a smiling Louis down on her bed. As Louis starts to kiss Liam she pulls her fingers through Liam´s messy curls. Liam´s heart beats so hard and so fast it is if it's about to burst out of her chest, she’s both nervous and excited. 

They spend so long just kissing that Liam´s mouth is starts to feel a bit sore. Her lips tingle as she licks them when they do pull apart briefly, smiling big at each other before going to kissing each other. Louis traces her hands up and down Liam´s back as they continue to kiss, her hands dipping lower and lower each time she drags them down.

Liam pulls away to pull her top over her head, glad she skipped the bra when Louis´ eyes gets wide and dark. Louis at once reaches out to trace her nipples, making Liam shiver and lean harder into Louis. She pushes at Louis until she’s spread out on the bed, and quickly lie down next to her.

“Come here,” Louis murmurs, pulling at her until she is sitting on top of Louis´ hips. Liam lets out a shocked giggle as Louis pulls her forward, making her fall forward over Louis, then she moves her around until Liam´s tits are over directly over her face. 

Liam shivers, Louis´hot breath on her making her skin feel so hot. Louis puts both of her hands on her breasts, caressing them lightly as she takes one nipple between her lips, teasing it with her tongue and teeth. Liam´s stomach is aching, every part of her is aching. She tries to clench her thighs together to get some relief, unable to with her holding herself up on her arms and knees above Louis.

Liam thinks she's going to come, just from Louis´ mouth and hands on her tits. Her arms are trembling, so bad Liam thinks she’s going to collapse on top of Louis any minute.

Liam pulls away from Louis, using every ounce of willpower she has in her body to do so. “Come on, Lou. It's your turn now,” Liam says, her voice weak and her limbs loose and soft. Louis just whines and tries to pull Liam down on top of her again, but Liam resists her. 

Instead, she pulls Louis´ sundress up over her head, leaving her in her bra and knickers. Louis  looks so great, Liam thinks she will die if she doesn't get to feel all of Louis underneath herself at once. 

“Come on Lou. Off with it,” Liam says, watching eagerly as Louis wriggles out of her bra. She hasn’t seen Louis without one before, and her breast are even better than Liam could have imagined, so round and perky. Liam wants to touch them, wants to kiss and bite all over them.

“Liam, come on,”  Louis whines, startling Liam into movement. Soon, she is kissing her way down Louis´ body, taking her time to kiss and lick at every piece of skin she finds, but spending extra time on the swell of Louis´ breasts. As she licks and sucks at the sensitive skin there, Louis moans and tries to push herself closer to Liam´s mouth, making Liam squirm and push her cunt against Louis´ thigh to get some relief. 

She continues to kiss her way down, until she is at eye level with Louis´ knickers, there are unicorns on them. When she presses her face against them Louis lets go of the sheets, taking hold of Liam´s hair instead, holding Liam steady against the heat leaking out from her knickers.

“Fuck, babe,” Louis moans out, making Liam pull away to look up at her. Louis´ cheeks are red, and her eyes dark. As Liam pulls the knickers down her hips, she never lets go of Louis´ gaze, leaving Louis completely naked underneath her. 

“Your mouth, Li. So fucking nice... Are you going to use it on me?” Louis asks, and Liam nods before pushing her head down between Louis´ legs. She press a light kiss on Louis´ cunt, before pulling away again, using her hands on Louis´ thighs to push her legs wider apart. She ignores Louis´ whines as she puts a kiss on the inside of her thigh, nibbling along Louis´ thighs before she puts her mouth back on Louis´cunt, licking between her folds, tasting the slick leaking out of her. She licks her way up to Louis´ clit, sucking it in between her lips. Louis pulls at Liam´s hair hard enough to hurt as she does, moaning loudly over and over again, pushing her cunt harder against Liam´s face.

“Please, Li,” Louis begs, using one of her legs to pull Liam closer to herself. Liam can feel Louis´ legs shake against her, and she can’t help to whine and push herself even closer to Louis.before pulling away to breath. She takes a shaky breath, trying to pull herself together. 

“Come on, love. Don’t leave me hanging. Almost there,” Louis grumbles,  trying to push her hips closer to Liam´s mouth again. She goes back to rubbing her tongue on Louis´ clit, feeling her chin get wetter and wetter from Louis´ slick. She tastes so good, Liam wants to do this for Louis every day.

Liam pulls away again, pushing two fingers into Louis, licking around them before going back to rubbing her tongue on Louis´ clit. She fucks her fingers into Louis, loving the wet sound of her fingers moving inside Louis. Liam can feel it when Louis starts to tremble under her, shaking and moaning as she comes around Liam´s fingers. She can't help but to moan and rub herself against the bed, desperate to get off too. 

As Louis´ legs fall down on the bed, Liam moves her around until she can straddle one of Louis´ thighs instead. She wants to come, needs more friction than she got from the bed. Louis lies silent beneath her, breathing heavily as Liam continues to grind against her, spreading her wetness on Louis´ thigh as she rocks herself against it.

Louis has a soft and content look on her face, as if she's halfway asleep underneath Liam. But suddenly Louis comes  to life again, her hands reaching up to still Liam. “Wait, love,” she says. “I want to get you off. Can you take your knickers off for me?”

Liam nods and lifts herself off Louis, quickly getting rid of her knickers, tossing them behind her with no care for where they land. When she is back sitting on top of Louis´ hips, Louis´ hands start to trace along her belly. Featherlight touches that are moving from Liam´s neck, down to her thighs, never touching where she wants it the most. She teases Liam while she just looks at her. “Fuck, you are so damn pretty,” Louis whispers. 

“Come on,” Liam whines, moving her body to get closer to Louis´ hands. “I need to come, please.”

Louis grins at Liam as she puts one of her hands between her legs, parting Liam´s folds with her fingers. She pushes one of her fingertips into Liam´s cunt, and Liam can feel how slick she is, how close she is to coming, she just needs a little bit more. She tries to work Louis´ finger deeper into herself, pushing her hips closer to Louis´ hand, but it doesn't work as Louis seems keen on keep teasing Liam. 

Luckily, Louis soon takes pity on her and pushes all of her finger into Liam. “Another.” Liam is quick to say. “Put one more in me, please.” Louis does as she says, for once, quickly pushing two fingers into Liam instead. It feels to Liam like she's about to cry, it's almost too good to handle. At the same time, Liam never wants it to end. 

Louis keeps on fucking her fingers into Liam, rubbing her thumb on Liam´s clit as she fingers her. The heat in Liam´s body keeps building, leaving her trembling on top of Louis as she lets the pleasure rush over her. It doesn't take long before Liam comes, moaning as her body spasm, her legs shaking as she comes with Louis´ fingers deep inside of her. 

She collapses on top off Louis when she has finished coming, panting heavily into her neck. “Oh my god,” Liam mumbles, she is so tired, and all her limbs are so heavy. She never wants to move. 

“Get off me, love.You don't weigh much, but you're squashing me,” Louis says, making Liam giggle and try to wriggle of Louis. With a little help, she's soon cuddled up next to Louis instead, her head on top of Louis´ shoulder. She's asleep before she even manages to tell Louis how good it was.

-

They have been together for a bit more than two months now, and it feel so right to Liam. Even though they do fight sometimes, like they always have done from time to time,  she's sure that Louis is the one for her. Most often when they fight, it is about small things, like now when Louis is mad about Liam not telling her about some girls at school calling her names, something Liam didn't do because she knows how much Louis worries about her. 

But neither Liam nor Louis can stay mad for very long, and most fights end with one of them begging for forgiveness within hours. Liam always has  to work a bit harder to get Louis´ forgiveness, which might be mostly for show from Louis´ side. Louis will milk the fact that she was right, and often she gives in first when Liam kisses her quiet. By now she knows well how to distract Louis early on is the fight, too well according to Louis who likes to grumble about how unfair it is that Liam always can make her change her mind.

Now, Louis has Liam pinned under herself on the sofa. The fight they had just minutes ago already forgotten about. 

“Lou,” Liam moans as Louis bites down gently on her neck. She pulls at the hem of Louis´ top, desperate to get to feel Louis skin against her own. Liam tries to pull it off Louis, but she can't do it when Louis refuses to stop pushing her body tightly against Liam´s.

“Louis. Let me get this thing off you, want you naked,” Liam tries again, pushing lightly at Louis´ shoulders. Louis, finally, lifts her head from Liam´s neck and sits up, resting her bum  on Liam´s thighs, quickly getting rid of her top and bra before helping Liam to get her top off too.

“Come here, Lou. Kiss me, please,” Liam tells Louis when she just sits there, gazing down at Liam without touching her. She is so grateful when Louis does as she asks and bends down to kiss her again. She kisses Liam gently before deepening the kiss, making Liam whine and press her body closer to Louis as she licks into Liam´s mouth. 

Too soon, or maybe not soon enough, Liam can’t decide which one is right Louis pulls away from her mouth with a wet sound. Louis starts to trace kisses down hes neck, taking time to nip and suck at the sensitive skin, careful not to leave any marks where she can't hide them later. They haven't told their parent, and Liam is officially not seeing anyone, so it's for the best. No matter how much Louis complains about it. She is taking great pleasure in marking the rest of Liam´s skin, where nobody but them can see the marks from her fingers and mouth.

Neither of them notices that they aren't alone anymore. They are too distracted by each other to even hear the shocked gasp from the door. 

“Liam? What is going on here?” Liam suddenly hears her mum say, her voice ringing too loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Karen! Shit, fucking hell! Dad, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be home for  hours,” Louis says, her voice painfully shocked. She scrambles off Liam within seconds, both of them looking for their clothes in a frenzy, not wanting to have the talk they have been dreading half undressed.

“What we are doing home now isn't the biggest question right now I would think, Louis. It looks to me like we should have a talk the four of us,” Josh says. He appears far calmer than Karen, who now is crying, tears streaming down her face as she watches Liam with worried look in her eyes. 

Liam hates disappointing her mum, and she can feel her own eyes starting to tear up.She is not even able to say a word to explain herself before tears are running down her cheeks.

Liam, finally, manages to find her top, hastily thrown over the back of the sofa, and pulls it on. Liam does not even try to find her bra, not wanting to be undressed another minute, she never wanted her mum to see her  this way. 

Louis is also fully dressed again, and Liam has never been more thankful to her wearing clothes. Louis sits down next to Liam again, taking her hand in her own, and Liam can feel her hand shaking. She must be as nervous as Liam is, even if she doesn't show it.

Louis has her head held high as she looks at their parents with a sharp look in her eyes. She is for sure ready to defend her relationship with Liam, no matter what Karen and Josh tells them .

“Let's get this damn show on the road,” Louis says when the only thing heard in the room is Liam´s and Karen´s soft sobs. “Dad, you said you wanted to talk. So tell me what the fuck you want say”' Louis almost never swears at Karen or Josh, no matter how crude she can be otherwise. But Liam guesses it's a bit different today.

“Louis I understand you are scared, but you aren't allowed to talk that way to us,”  Louis dad tells her. He's not giving in to Louis´ pleas to get on with the conversation, and he looks unsure. It looks like if he doesn't really know what to say.

“I talk to you however the fuck I want. You can't tell me what to do... You can't tell me to not date Liam.” Louis head is still held high, and her voice is loud and shrill. But Liam can tell she's scared, from the way her hand grips Liam´s so hard it almost hurts.

Liam is scared too, she's so scared of her mum hating her.”'Mum?” she says, and she can hear how lost she sounds. “Say something, mum?”

Karen sobs once more, and Josh puts his arm around her as she just keeps on crying. She is not even able to answer Liam´s plea because how hard she is crying. Liam can't help but to let out another sob, now sure about the fact that her mum hates her. She probably never wants to see Liam ever again.

“Your mum will talk to you later, when she feels better,” Josh tells Liam, before turning back to Louis. “And what did you mean by dating? This thing has been going on for a while then?”

Liam nods, but before she can explain Louis takes over again. “Yes, it has! And there is nothing you can do about it! I will move soon, anyway. And Liam can live with me.” 

Liam does want to live with Louis, sometime in the future, but not now and not because they can't live at home.

“Calm down, Louis. You are only making Liam more upset, there are nobody who has said anything about you two not staying here,” Josh says, making Liam feel better at once. Her mum still won't say anything, and that hurts. But at least Josh doesn't seem to hate them, even if her mum might do.

As she gets her breathing under control again, Liam looks at her mother. Liam knows she needs to try to talk to her once more, her mum must get to know how much she loves Louis.”'Mum don't hate me. I don't want you to, but I love Louis. Like, have for so so long.” 

Her mum starts to cry harder again, having calmed down some during Josh´s talk. 

“Liam, I would never hate you or Louis,”  she manages to get out. The tears are still running down her cheeks as she walks over and sits down next to Liam, taking the hand Louis isn't holding on to.”It's a bit hard to understand, love. To us you are sisters. All of us a family.”

“She's my family,” Liam says. “And my girlfriend. I know it seems a bit weird, but this isn't new mum. Even if we haven't been together that long.” Liam is feeling a bit calmer, with the two most important persons in her life at her side, and knowing her mum doesn't hate her. She knows they have a lot more to discuss, but she feels excited suddenly. She wants to go to bed and sleep, so bad. 

“You think we can talk more tomorrow? I'm so tired, need to sleep,” Liam tells all off them, quickly getting nods back from all of them.

Not sure of what to do, Liam turns to Louis and gives her a soft goodnight kiss on the lips. She wants Louis to know that Liam isn't ashamed of her, and she also wants their parents to know that she won't compromise when it comes to loving Louis. She's willing to do anything for Louis´ sake.

-

It has been months of them trading kisses whenever they could. They have been sneaking of at the most inappropriate times to make out, just for a few minutes. And they have been caught with their hands up each others shirts so often. Too often  for Liam to think about, even when most people just roll their eyes and laugh at them, it is embarrassing. It was that way their parents found out about them, but awful as it was Liam is now glad that it happened, that they don't have to sneak around anymore. They had failed to tell them, tried to do so many times but in the end they always backed out in the last minute. 

Liam and Louis both had been so shocked by Karen´s voice, by her confused outburst,They had been entirely sure about them being alone for the night,so they didn’t think about the risk of getting caught when they got undressed in the living room. Liam had planned on spending the whole night in bed with Louis, as they didn't get that many chances when it came to doing anything that wasn't rushed and in  secrecy.

Their parents had been so confused, and shocked, but after many long talks they had finally accepted that their daughters, in fact, were dating. Now, both of them are happy for Liam and Louis sake. It is easy to see how in love with each other they are. Something Liam´s mum gladly tell Liam, also pointing out that now  she doesn't understand how she could have missed what was going on.

Still, they rarely get some time totally alone. No matter how supportive their parents are, it's awkward to do more than hug or hold hands in front of them. And right now, they are so in the moment that neither of them hears the front door to the house open and close. With them being alone for real for the first time in days, it feels like a lifetime ago Liam last had her hands on Louis´ skin. 

“Oi! Get off her, Louis.” Zayn´s voice suddenly calls out from the doorway. It doesn't make Louis get of her lap, or let go of Liam. Though she does stop kissing her, and Liam isn't pleased about that. Liam ignores Zayn, trying to pull Louis closer to herself again. But Zayn won't let them be, she tosses a pillow at them instead. “Stop it you animals. I remember when you were shy and had some decency in your body, Li! You would think you could keep it in your pants around other people, with you two living together.”

“They won't let me sleep in her bed,” Louis whines, finally doing what Zayn told her, climbing off Liam´s lap in a sulk. 

“I thought they were okay with you two dating?” Zayn asks them both. 

“Yeah, but it's not okay we  sleep together until after her final exams apparently. They think I will distract her from sleeping, and do less good in school,” Louis says, having heard the arguments so many times now she can quote them by now. “And they are right, maybe. But it still sucks.”

“If they catch her in me bed again, they will ground me,” Liam pouts, glaring at Louis because it's her fault she keeps forgetting to set the alarm. And therefore getting caught over and over again in Liam´s bed. “Like, they know it's useless to ground her, but I'm still not eighteen so I must listen to them... Well, some of the time at least.”

Louis is fiddling with the hem of Liam´s joggers, making it hard for her to care about Zayn being there. But Zayn must be there for a reason, wouldn't interrupt when they are alone otherwise. Not without risking her eyesight at least, according to Zayn she's going to poke her own eyes out if she catches them naked one more time. “Why are you here, Zayn? Not that I don't want to see you.”

“You lying little thing, of course you don't. You just want your girlfriend naked you slag,” Zayn says affectionately, then suddenly looking nervous and stiff. “But there was something I need to tell you... I'm dating Harry and Niall. I'm dating both of them. Well, we are all dating each other more like it.” 

“Oh... That makes sense, I guess,” Liam says, because it sort of does. With them all tiptoeing around each other for months, years even. It might be a brilliant idea. 

“Good for you! Finally, after all this bloody time,” Liam says, smiling big at Zayn, happy that her best friend also has found love.

“You don't seem that shocked, Liam? And there is no need to look so smug, Louis! You are dating your sister, for fuck sakes.” Zayn seems much more relaxed, if a bit confused by their loss of reaction. 

“To tell you the truth it seems right, like it's meant to be. You know?” Liam says, reaching out to pull a grumbling Zayn down between her and Louis. “I'm happy that you found someone. Well, two someones I guess.”

“I was soo right about this,” Louis says, poking at Zayn. “But you were so slow I was sure you would get old and wrinkly before anything would happen! Now we can double date, and shock people in this bloody time even more.” She sounds gleeful, and Zayn looks like she sees the fun in that too. 

Liam has no idea how she found herself having these two crazy girls as the most important persons in her life. But she couldn't be happier than she is right now. 

“You are both crazy, and should be glad that I agree to be seen with either of you,” she says, trying to look stern, failing miserably as she starts to laugh instead. 

Zayn slaps her on the arm, none to gently. “Get of your high horse, Li. You are as bad as Louis is now, I should be the one complaining about being seen with either one of you.”

“Oi, don’t hit my girlfriend. You can’t hit your own boyfriends, if you are feeling kinky,” Louis grins, making Liam blush when she thinks about what they did a few night ago. What Louis did to her.

“Why are you blushing, Liam?” Zayn asks, before she changes her mind. “No, please do not tell me. Louis don’t look at me that way.”

“You shouldn’t ask things you’re not prepared to hear the answer of. Thought you were smarter than that, but then again. It took you two years to get together with Harry and Niall, maybe we should stop saying that you are the clever one,” Louis says teasingly. 

“She doesn’t mean it,” Liam tells Zayn, because Zayn will always be the smart one out of them. 

“I know that, Li. And you know that I know,” Zayn says, grinning big. “Louis… Well, she knows nothing, about anything.” 

Liam knows what’s coming, even before Louis crawls over her lap, pinning a laughing Zayn to the sofa, as she tickles her. “You should shut it, Zayn. I know lots of shit.”

As they fight next to her, Liam sits there, grinning like a loon. She is so so happy, and in a few months, Louis is supposed to move away from home to her first own flat. After that, they won't get interrupted all the time, nothing could be better than that. And hopefully Liam will move in with her as soon as she has finished with school. Then she will be allowed to have all the time in the world with Louis, without having to think about locking doors, or think about being quiet. It will be so so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on I'm on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> Taking my first stumbling steps into fandom. Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
